Soul of Love
by Ogami Benjiro
Summary: Change Summary : Orihime diculik demi melindugi sang buah hati. Soul Society diserang, Aizen beserta anak buahnya bersiap menyerang dan perang dunia roh akan segera dimulai. "Perkenalkan, dia adalah calon ratu dan istriku,"/"Sadar dan kembalilah padaku, Hime." WARNING : OOC,TYPO,ALUR CEPAT, OC, DLL. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! MIND R&R? Spesial Fic For Mell Hinaga Kuran. Chapter 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Ichigo x Orihime**

**~Soul of Love~**

**WARNING : TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC tingkat akut,**** Alur cepat,**** EYD amburadul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, Gaje, Abal, dll.**

**Bagi yang tidak menyukai Pair ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya dan langsung tekan tombol ****BACK**** karena hanya akan membuat mata anda sakit, sebal saja saat membacanya.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hanya sebuah benda kecil putih panjang yang memperlihatkan dua buah garis merah, sanggup membuat tubuhnya gemetaran hebat dan liquid bening mengalir deras dari iris abu-abu miliknya. Digenggamnya erat benda putih panjang itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

**SRUK**

Tubuhnya beringsut jatuh terduduk didekat wastafel kamar mandi.

"Ti-tidak...i-ini ti-ti-dak mungkin...hikss..." isaknya lirih.

Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau didalam tubuhnya akan ada kehidupan lain yang tumbuh setelah kejadian itu. Gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan panjang ini tidak tahu harus berbuat apa mengingat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan dan ketidak sengajaan yang dilakukan olehnya dan pemuda itu. Mereka melakukannya karena pengaruh alkohol dan obat perangsang yang tanpa sengaja diminum oleh pemuda bersurai orange itu.

"Kurosaki-_kun_..." gumamnya lirih.

Semuanya berawal dari satu bulan yang lalu, setelah perang besar melawan para _Quincy_ dan Ishida yang membelot menjadi pemberontak demi mendukung kaumnya.

Masih jelas di ingatan Orihime, bagaimana dasyatnya pertarungan itu bahkan Ichigo menjadi sosok _Hollow _sempurna akan tetapi kali ini pemuda bersurai orange itu mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya dan masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya tidak seperti waktu melawan Ulquiorra yang melukai Ishida.

"_Getsuga Tensho_." Teriak Ichigo seraya mengayunkan kedua pedangnya.

Tubuh Yhwach hancur lebur menjadi debu sementara itu Ishida terluka parah karena melindungi Orihime dan yang lainnya dari serangan Yhwach.

Pemuda bersurai hitam ini ternyata hanya pura-pura mengkhianati teman-temannya demi mencari kelemahan dari Yhwach sekaligus mencari tahu kebenaran tentang kaumnya dan mengapa 1000 tahun yang lalu para _Shinigami_ membumi hanguskan para _Quincy_.

"_Soten Kishun_." Ucap Orihime seraya mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada Ishida.

Sebuah cahaya kuning keemasan melingkupi pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Inoue, aku..."

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu Ishida-_kun_, aku akan mengobatimu," selanya.

Ishida menundukkan wajahnya dalam, "Ma-maafkan aku."

Seulas senyum lembut terukir diwajah cantik Orihime, "Aku selalu percaya kalau kau bukan orang jahat."

Ishida tersenyum tipis dan merasa lega sekaligus senang karena teman-temannya mau memaafkannya dan mengerti dengan alasanya melakukan pengkhianatan pada mereka.

Semua penduduk _Soul Society_ berterima kasih pada Ichigo dan menganggap pemuda bermata madu itu sebagai pahlawan sekaligus penyelamat kota roh itu. Para _Shinigami_ dan anggota dari ruangan 46 dan divisi 0 juga sangat berterima kasih pada Ichigo, berkatnya perang berakhir dan Yhwach bisa dikalahkan. Akan tetapi sebuah kecerobohan dilakukan oleh Kyoraku karena membebaskan Sousuke Aizen dari penjaranya. Walaupun mantan Komandan _Gotei_ tiga belas dari divisi lima itu ikut andil membantu melawan Yhwach dan Ishida, akan tetapi pria bersurai kecokelatan itu berhasil mengambil kembali _Hyongoku_ walaupun hanya setengah bagian dari Urahara lalu kabur entah kemana karena keberadaannya tidak terasa lagi baik di _Soul Society_, _Hueco Mundo_ ataupun dunia manusia.

Sehari setelah perang besar berakhir para _Shinigami _melakukan upacara pemakaman dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada para _Shinigami_ dan para Komandan yang telah gugur dalam perang kali ini. Semua orang merasa kehilangan terlebih dengan kepergian dari Ketua Komandan Genryusai Yamamoto.

Asap api pembakaran dari jasad para _Shinigami_ menghiasi langit biru _Soul Society_, hari ini semua orang tengah berkabung dan berdoa untuk kedamaian jiwa teman-teman mereka yang telah gugur dimedan perang.

"Selamat jalan teman-teman." Ucap Renji seraya menatap langit _Soul Society_.

Sebelum Ichigo dan teman-teman yang lainnya kembali ke dunia manusia untuk melanjutkan kehidupan serta rutinitas mereka sebagai pelajara SMA biasa, Renji membuat pesta dan sejenak melupakan kesedihan dalam hati.

"Mari bersulang," Renji mengangkat tinggi gelasnya.

"Mari," teriak Ikaku dan Yumichika yang ikut mengangkat tinggi gelas mereka.

**GYUT~**

Renji merangkul pundak Ichigo yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dan tidak mau ikut minum bersama mereka.

"Hei, Ichigo. Kenapa kau tidak minum?" tawar Renji yang sudah terdengar mabuk.

"Kau bau sekali Renji," Ichigo mendorong pelan pria bersurai merah itu.

"Ini kau minumlah," Renji memberikan gelas yang berisikan arak yang aromanya cukup menyengat.

**PATS...**

Ichigo menepisnya dan tak mau meminumnya karena memang dirinya tidak suka minuman beralkohol yang bisa merusak tubuh.

Akan tetapi Renji tidak mau kalah dan mencekoki Ichigo dengan arak secara paksa. Pemuda bersurai orange itu tubuhnya terlihat sedikit terhuyung setelah dipaksa meminum sebotol kecil arak.

"Akh! Kepalaku sakit dan pusing," keluh Ichigo seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Ternyata tak hanya Ichigo saja yang dicekoki minuman, Orihime, Ishida bahkan Chad jadi ikut korbannya keisengan dari Renji dan Ikaku. Bahkan kedua pemuda itu sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri didekat meja.

"Rukia apa kau memiliki obat sakit kepala?" tanya Ichigo pada _Shinigami_ cantik disebelahnya.

"Kalau tak salah, dulu aku pernah diberikan obat oleh Rangiku dan katanya itu obat sakit kepala yang cukup ampuh. Kau mau Ichigo?"

"Boleh, kepalaku pusing sekali," Ichigo mengulurkan salah satu tangannya.

Rukia-pun memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua pada Ichigo dan dengan cepat pemuda bermata madu itu langsung meminumnya sekaligus dua butir.

"Terima kasih atas obat dan pestanya, aku akan kembali kekamar untuk beristirahat." Pamit Ichigo seraya pergi meninggalkan pesta.

"Kau payah sekali Ichigo, masa baru satu botol kau sudah mabuk." Ledek Ikaku.

Pemuda bermata madu itu tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat, baru juga keluar dari tempat pesta Ichigo merasa tubuhnya terasa panas dan ada gejolak aneh didalam dirinya.

"_Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku. Obat yang diberikan oleh Rukia bukan racun'kan." Batin Ichigo._

**SRUK...**

Ichigo merasakan punggungnya tengah diusap lembut oleh seseorang dan saat menoleh kebelakang ia melihat Orihime tengah menatapnya cemas.

"Kau tidak apa, Kurosaki-_kun_?" tanyanya.

Ichigo memandangi lamat-lamat wajah Orihime terutama pandangan matanya fokus menatap bibir merah Orihime dan entah mengapa ada gejolak aneh didalam dirinya saat melihat bibir itu dan tanpa disadarinya sebersit pikiran kotor melintas dikepalanya.

_"Apakah bibir itu akan terasa manis bila aku me__lumat__nya." Pikir Ichigo._

Akan tetapi Ichigo buru-buru menghilangkan pikiran itu dan berusaha melawan hawa nafsunya.

"Kurosaki-_kun_." panggil Orihime kembali.

Darahnya berdesir hebat saat mendengar suara Orihime yang masih mengkhawatirkannya, tiba-tiba saja akal sehat Ichigo hilang dan kini otaknya sudah terpenuhi oleh hawa nafsu mengingat obat yang diminum oleh Ichigo adalah obat perasang dosis tinggi ditambah Ichigo langsung meminumnya sekaligus dua butir.

**GREP...**

Ichigo langsung menarik tubuh Orihime dan membawanya dengan cepat masuk kedalam kamar menggunakan _Shunpo_.

"Kurosaki-_kun_?!" serunya kaget.

Orihime menatap ngeri pandangan mata Ichigo yang berbeda.

"Ma-maafkan aku Inoue..."

Sedetik kemudian Ichigo langsung menciumnya kasar dan dalam, Orihime hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Hmphh..." erang Orihime seraya memukul-mukul tubuh Ichigo.

Akan tetapi kekuatannya kalah besar dari Ichigo, malam itu dengan kasar dan penuh paksaan Ichigo merebut kesuciannya, walaupun Orihime mencintai Ichigo tapi bukan hal seperti ini yang diinginkannya.

Sekuat apapun Ichigo dan sebesar apapun kekuatan yang dimilikinya, akhirnya dirinya kalah oleh nalurinya sebagai seorang pria dan manusia biasa yang memang memiliki hawa nafsu juga hasrat kepada lawan jenis.

Dan satu bulan setelah kejadian itu Orihime hamil dari benih yang tanpa sengaja ditanamkan oleh Ichigo.

**PATS...**

Gadis cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini melempar cepat testpack ditangannya kedalam tempat sampah lalu beranjak bangun dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Diraihnya payung berwarna kuning yang tergantung didekat pintu masuk karena saat ini tengah turun hujan. Dengan tekat yang bulat Orihime pergi menemui Ichigo untuk memberitahukan kehamilannya mengingat bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya adalah anak dari pemuda _Shinigami_ itu terima atau tidak.

**TAP...**

Saat melewati sebuah taman tanpa sengaja Orihime melihat sosok pemuda yang akan ditemuinya tengah berdiri berdua bersama seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam yang sama-sama mengenakan _Hakama_ hitam didekat pohon.

Gadis cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat, "Kuro..."

Ucapannya terhenti dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat adegan yang menyakitkan didepan matanya. Pemuda bersurai orange itu mencium mesar gadis cantik bersurai hitam pendek itu yang tak lain adalah Rukia Kuchiki sang gadis _Shinigami_.

Payung yang dipakai Orihime jatuh terlepas dari genggamannya dan rintik hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

**Tes..**

Air matanya mengalir deras sama derasnya dengan hujan yang turun membasahi bumi. Dengan perlahan Orihime melangkah mundur menjauh, rasa sakitnya ternyata belum sampai disana saja saat dengan jelas dirinya mendengar kalau pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia." Ucapnya seraya memeluk erat tubuh Rukia.

Gadis cantik bersurai hitam ini kaget dan bingung dengan semua yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba dirinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada pemuda yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"Ichigo aku..."

**DRAP...**

Orihime langsung berlari cepat meninggalkan keduanya karena sudah tak sanggup lagi melihatnya, biarlah ia menyimpan ini semuanya seorang diri tanpa harus Ichigo tahu kalau saat ini dirinya tengah mengandung anaknya.

"_Aku ikut berbahagia untukmu Kurosaki-kun." Batinnya lirih._

Gadis cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini terus berlari didalam guyuran hujan setelah berlari cukup lama langkah kaki Orihime terhenti didepan kediaman Keisuke Urahara, dengan tubuh basah kuyup Orihime mendatangi pria bersurai kuning itu untuk meminta tolong.

"Orihime?" ditatapnya bingung penampilan Orihime yang basah kuyup dan matanya yang sembab.

"Urahara-_san_, bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?" ucapnya dengan setengah terisak.

"Masuklah Orihime, kau bisa sakit jika tidak segera mengganti pakaianmu." Urahara mengajak masuk Orihime kedalam rumah.

Pria paruh baya ini meminta Ururu untuk memberikan pakaian yang cocok untuk Orihime dan membuatkan teh hangat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Orihime?"

"Urahara-_san_, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu," pintanya.

Urahara menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap gadis cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu?"

Orihime menyampaikan maksud dan keinginannya datang kemari pada Urahara dan setelah menjelaskan apa yang tengah menimpa dirinya, akhirnya mantan Komandan _Shinigami_ itu memberikan apa yang diminta olehnya walaupun Orihime harus dengan setengah memaksa dan memohon.

"Dua hari aku membutuhkan untuk membuatnya Orihime, jadi bersabarlah,"

"Terima kasih Urahara-_san_." Ucapnya dengan perasaan senang.

"Sama-sama Orihime." Balasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu, sekali lagi terima kasih atas semuanya juga hidangan dan pakaian yang anda pinjamkan." Orihime sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Orihime pulang kerumah setelah hujan reda dan keesokkan harinya saat disekolah pemuda bersurai orange itu datang menemuinya untuk mengatakan sebuah berita untuknya.

"Inoue, kemarin aku menyampaikan perasaanku pada Rukia," ucap Ichigo datar.

"Benarkah?" Orihime menatap senang Ichigo.

Orihime berusaha bersikap senang dan bahagia mendengar berita ini walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sakit dan terluka.

Gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini berusaha menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Selamat Kurosaki-_kun_,"

Ichigo menatap bingung temannya itu, "Tapi Rukia dia..."

**DRAP...**

Orihime berlari jauh meninggalkan Ichigo yang belum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hiksh..." Orihime berlari dengan berlinang air mata.

Orihime hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengarnya dan merasa senang karena pemuda bersurai orange itu bisa bersama dan memiliki Rukia, gadis yang sudah lama disukainya. Akan tetapi tak tahukan Ichigo, kalau ia berbahagia diatas penderitaannya. Orihime tahu kalau Ichigo menyimpan sebuah perasaan khusus pada Rukia, itu semua bisa dilihatnya jelas dari pandangan mata Ichigo yang penuh cinta dan mendamba saat menatap gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu.

Gadis cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini sadar kalau dirinya kalah jauh dari Rukia dalam segala hal. Siapa dirinya yang bisa menandingin dan bersaing dengan Rukia Kuchiki, gadis _Shinigami_ yang cantik, hebat dan kuat. Sudah banyak yang dilakukan Rukia untuk Ichigo, berkat Rukia juga pemuda bermata madu itu bisa menjadi _Shinigami _yang hebat dan diakui semua orang saat ini bahkan hujan dihatinya-pun sudah hilang karena keberadaan Rukia.

Orihime sangat berterima kasih pada Rukia karena kehadirannya dihidup Ichigo, membuat pemuda bersurai orange itu merasa bahagia dan Orihime berharap kalau Rukia akan selalu membahagiakan Ichigo.

Biarlah Orihime mengalah atau memang dirinya sudah kalah dari Rukia tanpa harus mengalah, keberadaannya disamping Ichigo tak banyak membantu pemuda itu. Orihime hanya bisa menjadi beban saja karena ia tidak sekuat dan sehebat Rukia, kekuatan yang bisa dibanggakannya hanyalah _Shunshun Rikka_ miliknya tak ada _Bankai, Hadou _ataupun_ Bakudo_ yang dikuasainya.

Sore ini dengan membawa sebuah koper dan tas besar ditangannya Orihime mendatangi kediaman Urahara untuk mengambil benda yang dipesannya. Orihime sangat berterima kasih pada Urahara karena mau membantunya dan meminta padanya untuk tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya khususnya pada Ichigo. Dengan niat yang kuat dan tekat bulat Orihime pergi dari kota Karakura meninggalkan semuanya dan memulai kehidupannya yang baru.

**SRET...**

Tangan Orihime meraba perutnya yang datar, "Ibu akan selalu melindungimu."

Sesaat sebelum menaiki kapal yang membawanya pergi menyeberang, Orihime menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menatap kota Karakura.

"Selamat tinggal Kurosaki-_kun_." Ucapnya diiringi air mata.

Orihime pergi menghilang bak ditelan bumi sebulan sebelum upacara kelulusan, Ichigo dan teman-temannya cemas, khawatir serta bingung mencari keberadaan Orihime, namun sayangnya setelah mencari kemana-kemana mereka tidak menemukan Orihime dimanapun dikota ini bahkan Ichigo tidak bisa merasakan _Reiatsu _dari Orihime.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai orange kecokelatan duduk termenung di depan jendela kamar miliknya, ia terlihat memandangi setiap tetesan air hujan yang turun membasahi jalanan, atap-atap rumah dan menurutnya hal ini adalah sebuah pemandangan yang indah, walaupun ia mempunyai kenangan buruk dengan hujan.

"Haah~" wanita ini menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

Seakan-akan dirinya tengah melepaskan sebuah beban berat di pundaknya, sesekali ia menyesap teh panas di tangannya untuk menghangatkan tubuh yang terasa dingin namun kegiatannya terganggung oleh suara tangisan seorang bayi laki-laki dari atas kasur.

"Oek...Oek...Oek..."

Wanita cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini menoleh dan tersenyum penuh arti menatap ke arah kasur, "Ibu datang sayang." Ucapnya seraya berlari kecil menghampiri sang buah hati.

Seorang bayi laki-laki bersurai orange dan bermata madu terdengar menangis keras, membuat hati wanita ini merasa sedih mendengarnya.

Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih diraihnya sang bayi, "Cup, cup sayang." Wanita ini duduk dipinggir ranjang kecilnya seraya menyusui buah hatinya.

Wanita cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini tersenyum lembut menatap sang anak yang menghisap air susunya dengan lahap.

"Ternyata jagoan ibu lapar." Dikecupnya kening sang anak.

Wanita cantik bermata abu-abu ini begitu bahagia melihat sang anak tumbuh dengan sehat dan baik, usia bayinya sudah berusia sepuluh bulan dan setiap hari akan terus tumbuh dan berkembang. Setelah menyusui hampir lima belas menit, bayi laki-lakinya tertidur lelap, dengan perlahan wanita cantik ini menaruh sang anak di atas kasur.

**Cup**

Dikecup pelan kedua pipi sang buah hati bergantian, "Selamat tidur sayang dan mimpi yang indah."

Disaat tengah memandangi wajah damai putranya, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sedikit lapar mungkin efek dari menyusui.

**TAP...**

Saat berjalan kedapur dan melihat kedalam kulkas ternyata hanya ada beberapa botol minuman saja.

"Aku lupa kalau persedian makanan dikulkas sudah habis." Gumamnya.

Mau tidak mau malam ini ia harus pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan dan membawa bayinya pergi berbelanja. Sebenarnya wanita cantik ini tidak tega mengajak sang anak untuk ikut pergi dengannya ke supermarket, tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa dititipi sang anak.

**Tap...Tap...Tap...**

Wanita cantik bermata abu-abu ini berjalan dengan santai menuju supermarket yang berada tidak jauh dari apartemennya dengan menggunakan payung dan sebuah jaket tebal ia keluar rumah, setelah berjalan hampir lima belas menit ia sampai disupermarket dan langsung masuk kemudian mengambil keranjang belanjaan yang ada didekat pintu masuk.

"Psst...Lihat gadis muda itu." Bisik salah satu ibu-ibu pengunjung supermarket.

"Masih sangat muda tapi sudah punya anak. Dan anaknya itu hasil diluar nikah." Timpal wanita paruh baya berpostur gemuk pendek itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Dia benar-benar memalukan sekali."

Wanita cantik ini menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan berusaha menulikan kupingnya untuk tidak memperdulikan perkataan orang-orang mengenai dirinya juga anaknya.

Saat tengah mengambil telur tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang pria bersurai merah dan pria pelontos yang mengenakan _Hakama_ berwarna hitam yang merupakan pakaian khas dari para _Shinigami _atau biasa disebut dewa kematian, mereka berdua keluar dari tembok supermarket dengan berlari dengan cepat, kelihatannya mereka berdua tengah mengejar sesuatu.

"Abarai-_san_, Ikaku-_san_!" serunya dengan kaget.

**DEG...**

Jantungnya langsung berdetak dengan cepat sekali, saat melihat teman lamanya.

"Aku tidak boleh terlihat oleh mereka berdua." Orihime menutupi wajahnya agar kedua pria itu tidak melihatnya.

Dengan cepat Orihime menyelesaikan belanjanya dan bergegas pulang kerumah, dirinya sangat takut kalau pemuda itu ada dan ikut bersama mereka berdua. Sungguh Orihime tidak mau melihat pemuda itu, ayah dari bayi yang tengah digendongnya.

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

Wanita cantik ini berlari cepat meninggalkan supermarket.

**BLAM...**

Suara pintu yang dibanting keras.

**SRUK...**

Tubuhnya beringsut jatuh terduduk menyandar didepan pintu dan belanjaan yang dipegangnya dibiarkan terlepas dari tangannya.

"Haah~~Haah~~" wanita cantik ini terlihat terengah-engah, nafasnya terasa berat dan serasa habis berlari puluhan kilo meter, padahal hanya pergi ke supermarket yang jaraknya tidak sampai satu kilo meter dari rumahnya.

"Oek...Oek..."

Bayinya terbangun menangis karena kaget mendengar suara pintu yang dibantingnya.

"Maafkan ibu sayang, kau pasti kaget." Ditimang-timangnya sang anak.

Namun tangis anaknya belum juga berhenti, kalau sudah begini ia harus menyusuinya lagi demi meredakan tangisannya dan membuat sang anak tertidur kembali.

Dengan pelan diletakkannya sang anak ke atas kasur lalu dipandanginya lamat-lamat wajah damai sang buah hati yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya tenang dan damai saat memandanginya. Walaupun secara keseluruhan baik wajah ataupun fisik dari sang buah hati sama seperti pemuda itu, namun tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan cinta juga sayang pada sang anak.

Dirinya tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Renji dan Ikaku sampai ke kota ini padahal jarak kota ini sangat jauh sekali dari Karakura.

"Apapun yang terjadi ibu akan melindungimu." Dielusnya rambut sang anak penuh kasih.

Satu setengah tahun yang lalu dengan sangat terpaksa Orihime harus pergi meninggalkan kota Karakura untuk memulai kehidupan barunya bersama dengan Hikaru, sang buah hati. Karena keberadaan anaknya-lah yang memaksa Orihime harus pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Sekolahnya harus terhenti di tengah jalan padahal tinggal satu bulan lagi dirinya lulus dan dengan terpaksa meninggalkan semua teman-temannya tanpa pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

**Cup**

Orihime mengecup pelan kening sang anak, "Tidak akan ibu biarkan siapapun menyakitimu, walaupun baginya kau adalah bencana. Tapi bagi ibu, kau adalah anugerah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan."

***#***

**BUUUM...**

Beberapa _Hollow_ tingkat _Adjuchas_ terlihat meledak menjadi debu saat menerima serangan dari seorang pria bersurai merah dan pria berkepala pelontos.

"Cih, gara-gara _Hollow_ sialan itu kita berdua harus jauh-jauh pergi ke kota ini." Dengsu Ikaku sebal.

Pria pelontos ini menatap sebal seorang gadis kecil bersurai hijau dengan topeng aneh yang terbelah di kepalanya.

"Jika bukan karena _Hollow_ itu, membawa lari _Espada_ kecil ini. Aku tidak mau bersusah payah mengejarnya sejauh ini." Ikaku melirik tajam pada Nelliel, yang merupakan mantan _Espada_ di _Hueco Mundo_.

**PUK'**

Renji menepuk pelan pundak Ikaku, "Sudahlah jangan kesal begitu, lagi pula kita bisa dengan mudahnya kembali ke _Soul Society_." Ujar Renji dengan santai.

"Ayo Nelliel, ikut kami kembali ke _Soul Society_ pasti Ichigo dan yang lainnya khawatir padamu." Ajak Renji pada _Espada _mungil itu.

"Tidak mau," tolak Nelliel yang membuat Ikaku kesal mendengarnya.

"Hei, bocah k..."

"Orihime-_chan_!" ucap Nelliel dengan keras yang membuat kedua _Shinigami_ ini menatap kaget padanya.

Nelliel terlihat mengendus-engdus udara dan langsung menunjuk salah satu jarinya ke depan, "Orihime-_chan_ ada di kota ini. Nelliel bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya."

Ikaku menghela nafasnya dengan berat lalu berkacak pinggang dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap Nelliel yang menurutnya mulai bertingkah lagi, tanpa berkata apa-apa, pria pelontos ini langsung menggendong tubuh _Espada_ mungil itu dan membawanya dengan paksa masuk ke dalam gerbang _Senkaimon_.

"Lepaskan aku, kepala botak. Nelliel mau bertemu dengan Orihime-_chan_." Ronta Nelliel dalam gendongan Ikaku.

"Ck! Berisik sekali bocah ini, jika saja bukan teman dari Ichigo pasti sudah aku tebas dari tadi." Dengus Ikaku.

Dan saat sampai di _Soul Society_, Nelliel langsung berlari memeluk Ichigo dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Ichigo~~" rengeknya.

"Nelliel! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ichigo menatap cemas _Espada_ mungil itu.

"Ichigo, pria botak itu jahat sekali padaku," adu Nelliel dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ikaku memang seperti itu, tapi dia baik kok. Jadi jangan menangis lagi," Ichigo mengusap pelan kepala Nelliel.

"Ichigo, tadi di kota itu Nelliel merasakan keberadaan Orihime,"

Ichigo membulatkan kedua matanya lalu ditatapnya _Espada_ bersurai hijau pendek itu, "Be-benarkah itu Nelleil?" tanyanya ragu.

Nelliel menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Ichigo semakin kaget sekaligus senang mendengarnya, dirinya merasa kalau ada secercah harapan untuknya menemukan Orihime setelah hampir satu setengah tahun ini mencarinya.

"Ck,ck! Itu mana mungkin _Espada _kecil, bahkan alat milik Komandan Kurotsuchi saja tak mampu menemukan keberadaan dari Orihime," ucap Ikaku yang tidak mempercayai perkataan dari Nelliel.

"Jika kalian semua tidak percaya padaku, ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi bisa aku pastikan kalau indera peciumanku tidak salah, kalau Orihime-_chan_ ada di kota itu." Ujar Nellie dengan kesal.

"Aku percaya padamu Nelliel dan bisakah kau membawaku ke kota itu?" ujar Ichigo.

"Ya," _Espada_ kecil mengangguk kecil.

Semua orang terdiam melihat Ichigo mereka mengerti dengan perasaan Ichigo yang merasa bersalah pada Orihime, karena dirinyalah Orihime harus pergi dari kota ini. Pemuda tampan bersurai orange ini masih mengingat Tatsuki yang menghajar sekaligus memarahinya karena dianggap sebagai pria yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan perempuan.

"_Gara-gara kau Orihime pergi."_

**_GREP..._**

_Tatsuki mencengkeram erat kerah baju milik Ichigo._

"_Apa kau tahu kalau Orihime mencintaimu."_

**_BUGH..._**

_Gadis pemilik sabuk hitam dan atlit nasional judo ini menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan keras dipipi kanan Ichigo. Pemuda bersurai orange itu jatuh tersungkur ketanah dengan darah mengalir diujung bibirnya._

**_Tes..._**

_Gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang itu menangis lalu menatap tajam pada Ichigo._

"_Dia mencintaimu Ichigo! Dia mencintai pria bodoh sepertimu."_

**_BUAGH..._**

_Tatsuki menghajarnya lagi namun Ichigo diam dan tak membalasnya sama sekali, dirinya membiarkan Tatsuki melampiaskan amarah juga kekesalannya karena kebodohan__ Ichigo-lah__ yang membuat Orihime pergi menjauh dan menghilang dari mereka semua._

"Apa kau yakin ingin pergi ke kota itu Ichigo?" tanya Renji sang sahabat.

"Ya dan aku harus memastikannya, Renji," jawab Ichigo seraya bersiap-siap masuk kedalam gerbang _Senkaimon_.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati Ichigo, maaf kami tidak bisa menemanimu." Ucap Rukia.

"Tidak apa. Aku pergi dulu." Ichigo masuk kedalam gerbang _Senkaimon_ seraya menggendong Nelliel.

Ichigo pergi dengan ditemani oleh Nelliel ke kota Tokyo, sebuah kota yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari Karakura. Tadinya Rukia dan Renji ingin ikut menemani mencari akan tetapi keduanya harus pergi menghadiri upacara minum teh dipertemuan antar para bangsawan nanti malam.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, _Hime_." Ucapnya sendu seraya keluar dari gerbang _Senkaimon_.

**TBC**

**A/N : Fic ini Inoue persembahkan untuk Mell Hinaga Kuran, Mohon maaf kalau Ficnya tidak sesuai harapan dan keinginan.**

**Inoue tahu kalau Fic ini hancur lebur, jelek dan masih banyak kesalahannya dimana-mana. Akan tetapi Inoue mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

**Jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

**Inoue Kazeka.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Ichigo Kurosaki x Orihime Inoue**

**~Soul of Love~**

**WARNING : TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC tingkat akut, Alur cepat, EYD amburadul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dll.**

**Bagi yang tidak menyukai Pair ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya dan langsung tekan tombol ****BACK**** karena hanya akan membuat mata anda sakit, sebal saja saat membacanya****.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Tokyo adalah ibu kota Jepang sekaligus daerah terpadat di Jepang serta kota metropolitan terbesar didunia berdasarkan jumlah penduduknya. Dikota inilah Orihime memulai kehidupan barunya bersama sang buah hati, Hikaru.

Sudah satu tengah tahun berlalu semenjak Orihime pergi meninggalkan kota Karakura dan menjalani kehidupan dikota ini. Wanita cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini masih ingat jelas waktu pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di kota Tokyo, tak ada seorang-pun yang dikenalnya atau sanak saudara yang dimilikinya di kota ini. Orihime datang ke kota ini dengan bermodal nekat dan tekat yang kuat untuk memulai kehidupan barunya bersama sang anak.

Dengan tabungan miliknya dari hasil bekerja _part time_ juga uang peninggalan mendiang sang kakak untuk biaya kuliahnya, Orihime menyewa sebuah apartement kecil ditengah kota dan untuk membiayai kehidupannya Orihime melamar pekerjaan keberbagai tempat namun karena dirinya hanya lulusan SMP membuatnya kesulitan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan, terlebih di kota Tokyo.

"Maafkan kami karena saat ini, kedai kami tidak sedang membutuhkan pegawai." Ucap seorang wanita tua dengan sopan.

Orihime hanya bisa membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan ini sudah ke 6 kalinya dirinya ditolak bekerja. Orihime mulai putus asa karena semua tempat yang didatanginya menolaknya karena ia hanya lulusan SMP, andai saja Orihime mau bersabar menunggu hari kelulusannya pasti saat ini dirinya memiliki ijasah SMA-nya dan bisa bekerja disalah satu kedai atau cafe yang berada di kota ini.

Akan tetapi dirinya takut, jika tidak segera pergi dari Karakura, pemuda bersurai orange itu pasti akan mengetahui kehamilannya.

Orihime yakin dan percaya kalau Ichigo akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya dengan menikahinya, akan tetapi pemuda itu menikahi Orihime karena bayi yang dikandungnya bukan karena mencintai dirinya. Orihime tidak mengharapkan pernikahan seperti itu, karena menurutnya sebuah pernikahan adalah membentuk sebuah keluarga yang dilandasi perasaan saling mencintai dan menyangi satu sama lain bukan karena sebuah keterpaksaan terlebih rasa bersalah.

Dielusnya lembut perutnya yang masih datar, "Maafkan ibu, karena mengajakmu berjalan-jalan terus," lirihnya.

Wanita cantik bermata abu-abu ini duduk disebuah taman kota untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Haah~~" helanya seraya mengelap keringat diwajahnya yang menetes, rasa pegal mulai terasa dari kedua kakinya. Dibukanya sepatu yang dipakainya lalu dipijit-pijitnya pelan kedua kakinya bergantian yang terasa sakit karena terus berjalan mendatangi setiap restaurant, minimarket, kedai, cafe dan tempat-tempat yang mungkin bisa memberinya pekerjaan. Sudah lebih dari lima jam dirinya berjalan kaki mencari pekerjaannya akan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Orihime bisa saja tidak merasa kelelahan dan kakinya tidak pegal juga sakit jika menaiki bus atau kereta sebagai transportasinya, namun gadis cantik bermata abu-abu ini harus menekan seminim mungkin biaya pengeluarannya mengingat setiap minggu angka dibuku tabungannya terus berkurang bukannya bertambah.

**KRUCUKK...**

Perut Orihime berbunyi keras, dirinya baru ingat kalau ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang.

"Maafkan ibu karena tidak mempedulikanmu, kau pasti lapar." Orihime mengelus lembut perutnya kembali menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya pada janin didalam kandungannya.

Orihime membuka bento yang dibawanya, "Selamat makan." Ucapnya seraya melahap onigiri buatannya.

**Tes...**

Liquid bening mengalir deras dari iris abu-abunya dan bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat menahan suara isak tangisnya bahkan tangannya gemetaran memegangi bento buatannya, wajahnya ditundukkan dalam-dalam berharap orang-orang disekitarnya tak memperhatikannya terlebih melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

Orihime merasa sedih karena tidak bisa memberikan makanan penuh gizi pada sang buah hati yang masih didalam kandungannya. Ingin rasanya Orihime memakan banyak makanan yang sehat penuh gizi juga berprotein tinggi untuk janin yang ada didalam kandungannya tapi apa dayanya saat ini, Orihime tidak mampu memberikannya.

**Sruk...**

Diusapnya cepat air mata dipipinya dengan salah satu tangannya.

Orihime menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan cepat, "A-aku ti-tidak boleh seperti ini." ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Dipegangnya lembut perutnya yang masih datar namun bisa ia rasakan sebuah kehidupan kecil didalam rahimnya yang setiap hari akan terus tumbuh dan berkembang. Demi buah hatinya Orihime harus menjadi wanita yang kuat dan tegar, agar kelak saat anaknya lahir ia bisa melindungi, menjaganya juga memberikannya kehidupan yang lebih baik dari saat ini.

Setelah makan siang Orihime melanjutkan kembali mencari pekerjaan hingga matahari terbenam, hari ini Orihime tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan setitik rasa putus asa hinggap dihatinya, Orihime merasa sangsi apakah dirinya bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan ijasah SMP miliknya di kota ini.

Orihime memutuskan untuk kembali pulang kerumah dengan berjalan kaki lagi, walaupun Orihime merasa kedua kakinya hampir mau lepas karena saking pegalnya.

**BRUK...**

Orihime langsung menghempaskan dirinya keatas kasur, seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal juga lengket berkeringat terkena sinar matahari karena seharian ini terus berjalan.

Orihime melirik kesamping dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, Orihime bangkit dari posisinya ia menarik handuk yang tergantung didekat pintu kamar lalu pergi menuju kemar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah mandi Orihime menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan saat membuka kulkas ia hanya menemukan sebutir telur, susu kotak yang tinggal setengah juga beberapa daun bawang.

Orihime mendesah cepat melihat keadaan kulkasnya yang tak ada bahan makanan, ia baru teringat kalau persediaan bahan makanannya sudah habis dan sepertinya besok ia harus pergi ke supermarket.

Karena hanya ada telur, susu juga daun bawang hal hasil Orihime mencampurkan semuanya menjadi satu. Entah rasanya seperti apa, mengingat Orihime memiliki selera aneh juga unik dalam hal rasa makanan karena selalu menambahkan tambahan atau bumbu tak lazim kedalam masakannya, seperti malam ini.

"Selamata makan." Ucap Orihime seraya menyantap makannya.

"Uhm...enak walaupun rasanya agak sedikit aneh." Gumamnya seraya terus mengunyah makanannya.

Semoga saja janin didalam kandungan Orihime tidak apa-apa, mengingat wanita cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini selalu saja membuat makanan dengan rasa aneh dan tak lazim untuk kebanyakan orang. Setelah kegiatan makan malamnya selesai Orihime mencuci piring lalu kembali kedalam kamar untuk berisirahat karena semenjak mengandung Orihime selalu mengantuk dan tidur cepat walaupun terkadang akan terbangun ditengah malam.

Direbahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi telentang menatap langit-langit kamar yang didominasi warna putih juga sebuah lampu yang menjadi penerang kamar ini.

"Kurosaki-_kun_," gumamnya.

Orihime memejamkan kedua matanya membayangkan wajah pemuda bersurai orange itu, sang pemuda _Shinigami_ yang dicintainya.

Diletakkan tangan kanan Orihime keatas perutnya lalu mengusapnya dari atas kebawah secara bergantian dan itu dilakukan hampir satu menit. Sudah hampir satu bulan Orihime tiba dikota ini tapi belum juga ia menemukan pekerjaan, semua tempat sudah ia datangi tapi semuanya menolaknya hanya karena ijasah yang dimilikinya bukan kemampuan juga keterampilannya. Sempat terbesit didalam hatinya untuk kembali ke kota Karakura dan menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Ichigo juga teman-temannya, tapi semua itu tidak dilakukannya karena bagaimana-pun Orihime tidak mau membuat Ichigo menderita terlebih merusak kebahagiannya bersama Rukia, gadis pujaan hatinya.

Karena baginya cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan dan datang dari dalam hati karena Orihime menyadari dengan jelas kalau dihati Ichigo tak ada tempat untuknya.

**Tes...**

Bulir-bulir air mata menetes membasahi pipinya, padahal Orihime sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis namun usahanya gagal ditambah hormon kehamilannya membuat Orihime mudah menangis dan terbawa suasana.

"Ma-maafkan i-ibu," isaknya tertahan.

**Sruk...**

Orihime mengusap cepat air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya tapi tetap saja air matanya tetap mengalir deras semenjak hamil dirinya sangat cengeng sekali dan mudah mengeluarkan air matanya seperti saat ini, setelah makan malam Orihime meringkuk menangis didalam kamar hingga terlelap tidur dan keesokan paginya Orihime menemukan kedua matanya bengkak juga sembab dengan penampilan seperti ini Orihime agak ragu untuk mencari pekerjaan tapi jika dirinya bermalas-malasan dirumah tak mungkin pekerjaan yang akan menghampirinya.

Dan sepertinya hari ini Tuhan tengah berbaik hati padanya, Orihime diterima bekerja sebagai officelady disebuah perusahaan karena tanpa sengaja teman baik mendiang kakaknya, Sora Inoue bekerja diperusahaan ini sebagai Manajer marketing.

Orihime merasa sangat tertolong dan berterima kasih atas bantuannya, gaji yang diterimanya cukup untuk membiayai kehidupannya selama satu bulan bahkan masih ada uang sisa untuk Orihime tabung akan tetapi wanita cantik bermata abu-abu ini tidak bekerja terlalu lama mengingat kandungannya yang semakin lama membesar dan aktifitasnya mulai semakin terbatas juga muda kelelahan.

Walaupun sudah tak bekerja lagi diperusahaan itu, Orihime mencoba peruntungan menjual hasil kerajinan tangan berupa perhiasan perak, hiasan dinding serta gantungan kunci lucu yang pernah dipelajarinnya dari teman sekelasnya dulu. Awal-awal memulai usahanya Orihime agak kesulitan karena banyak toko yang tak mau menerimanya hasil kerajinannya hingga Orihime mencoba menjualnya dengan secara online dan hasilnya cukup mengagetkan karena banyak orang membeli bahkan memesan dengan jumahyang cukup banyak.

"Sepertinya ibu akan bisa beli banyak buah, susu juga daging untukmu." Orihime menundukkan wajahnya tersenyum lembut melihat perutnya yang membucit.

Usaha online milikn Orihime cukup menjajikan karena penghasilannya lebih besar dari gajinya sebulan saat bekerja sebagai officelady.

Setelah mengandung selama tiga puluh tujuh minggu, Orihime akhirnya melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki disebuah rumah sakit, tak ada orang yang menemaninya dirumah sakit hanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang membawanya kerumah sakit ketika menemukan Orihime kesakitan dipinggir jalan saat pulang berbelanja.

Orihime berjuang hidup dan mati melahirkan sang anak mengingat anaknya memiliki darah _Shinigami_ yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya membuat para dokter serta suster yang menanganinya cukup kesulitan.

"Terus Nyonya, dorong terus..." ucap sang dokter memberikan semangat pada Orihime.

Diremasnya kuat-kuat kedua sisi besi ranjangnya menahan rasa sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan sama sekali oleh Orihime.

"AAAAAAA..." teriak Orihime kesakitan.

"Kepalanya sudah terlihat, dorong sekali lagi Nyonya," ucap sang dokter senang.

Orihime-pun mengejan kembali dan tak lama tedengar suara tangisan keras dari seorang bayi. Wajah Orihime sudah terlihat lelah dengan keringat membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya akan tetapi rasa lelah juga sakitnya hilang seketika saat mendengar suara tangisan pertama anaknya.

Para suster langsung membersihkan sang bayi, memakaikan pakaian lalu memberikannya pada ibunya untuk diberikan asupan asi pertama.

"Selamat Nyonya. Bayi anda sangat tampan sekali." Puji sang perawat seraya memberikan seorang bayi bersurai orange.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya parau karena diriingi lelehan air mata bahagianya.

Dikecupnya semua bagian wajah sang anak dengan penuh kasih dan cinta, "Terima kasih karena sudah lahir kedunia ini, ibu mencintaimu Hikaru."

Orihime memberi nama bayinya Hikaru karena baginya sang buah hati adalah cahaya kehidupannya yang akan selalu menerangi hari-harinya.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

**WHUUSSS...**

Seorang pemuda bersurai orange dengan _Hakama_ berwarna hitam dan sebuah pedang besar dipunggungnya keluar dari sebuah pintu dengan diikuti seorang gadis kecil bersurai hijau pendek dengan sebuah topeng terbelah menempel dikepalanya.

Pemuda bermata madu itu berdiri ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang akan melihat dan menyaksikan pesta kembang api, tapi tetapi tak satu-pun dari mereka yang menyadari kehadirannya juga gadis kecil disampingnya karena mereka berdua berwujud roh dan hanya orang-orang tertentu bisa melihatnya.

"Ichigo, kita dimana? Kenapa semua orang berkumpul disini?" tanya Nelliel heran.

"Mereka tengah menatikan pesta kembang api,"

"Pesta kembang api?" tanya Nelliel kembali.

"Ya, dan langit malam ini akan terlihat cantik dihiasi oleh berbagai macam warna juga bentuk yang berasal dari kembang api," jelasnya berharap kalau _Espada_ kecil itu akan paham dan mengerti.

Wajah Nelliel berbinar mendengarnya, "Aku ingin melihatnya Ichigo,"

"Tapi Nelliel, ki-"

**BUUUMMM...**

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakkan didepan mereka, asap hitam terlihat mengepul dari asal ledakkan, orang-orang terlihat panik dan berlari berhamburan menyelamatkan diri takut terkena ledakan yang diduga oleh mereka berasal dari salah satu meriam kembang api.

**Deg'**

Ichigo dan Nelliel merasakan sebuah _Reiatsu_ yang cukup besar didekat mereka.

"_Reiatsu_ ini!" serunya.

"_Adjuchas_? Bagaimana mereka bisa ke kota ini?" gumam Nelliel yang juga ikut merasakan _Reiatsu_ dari para _Adjuchas_.

"Ent-" ucapan Ichigo terhenti dan kedua matanya membulat sesaat ketika merasakan hawa _Reiatsu _dari _Hollow_ tingkat _Gillian_.

**KRREEEKKK...**

Langit terbelah dan dua tangan besar dengan kuku panjang serta tajam keluar dari robekan langit.

Tubuh Nelliel sedikit gemetaran melihatnya, "Ichigo-_kun_ itu..." ucapnya takut.

"Tenanglah Nelliel semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ichigo meraih pedangnya dan terlihat bersiap-siap menyerang.

Pemuda tampan ini meminta sang Nelliel untuk berlindung dibelakangnya karena dirinya tak mau kalau _Espada _kecil itu terluka.

**=#=#=#=#=**

Sebelum menidurkan sang buah hati, Orihime harus menganti popok dan baju Hikaru karena beberapa saat yang lalu Hikaru menumpahkan segelas susu dingin milik Orihime yang membuat seluruh tubuh bayi berusia sepuluh bulan itu basah juga lengket. Hal hasil Orihime memandikan kembali Hikaru menggunakan air hangat lalu mengganti semua pakaian juga popoknya.

"Lalalala..." Orihime bersenandung ria memakaikan popok pada Hikaru lalu mengangkatnya tingi-tinggi.

"Anak ibu tampan sekali." Pujinya seraya mencium hidung mancung milik sang anak.

Tawa lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Hikaru dan itu membuat gemas wanita cantik bermata abu-abu ini untuk mencium kembali sang anak. Orihime sangat senang sekali dengan kehadiran Hikaru didalam hidupnya yang memberinya warna kehidupan baginya, walaupun sempat merasa sedih juga kesepian namun saat Hikaru lahir didalam hatinya muncul suatu kebahagian yang tak ternilah harganya, Orihime merasa luar biasa bahagia kerena bisa menjadi seorang ibu. Bagi Orihime, anaknya adalah hadiah juga anugerah terindah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan padanya, akan ia jaga dan lindungi sang buah hati dengan segenap jiwanya.

"Ibu menyangimu Hikaru." Diciumnya lembut pipi gembil sang anak.

Bayi tampan bermata madu ini tertawa lebar memperlihatkan beberapa gigi yang baru tumbuh digusi atas dan bawahnya pada Orihime.

Seulas senyum lembut menghiasi wajah cantiknya menatap sang anak yang masih memperlihatkan tawanya, Orihime duduk dipinggir ranjang menyusui sang buah hati.

Orihime memandangi lamat-lamat wajah Hikaru yang semakin hari mirip dengan Ichigo dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi merindukan sosok pemuda _Shinigami_ itu namun buru-buru perasaan itu dihilangkan karena dirinya tak boleh dan tak pantas memikirkan kekasih orang lain. Bagaima-pun ia sudah bertekad bulat untuk melupakan juga menghapus semua perasaannya pada Ichigo dan hanya fokus membesarkan Hikaru karena saat ini buah hatinya adalah tujuan hidupnya juga segal-galanya untuk Orihime.

"Oek...Oek..." tiba-tiba Hikaru menangis keras membuat Orihime bingung sekaligus cemas.

"Ada apa sayang." Orihime menyudahi menyusui sang buah hati lalu ditimang-timangnya berusaha menenangkannya akan tetapi Hikaru semakin menangis kencang membuat Orihime bingung dan cemas.

"Cup-cup, sayang jangan menangis lagi," Orihime bangkit dari posisi duduknya seraya meninang-nimang Hikaru.

**Deg'**

Jantung Orihime berdetak cepat dan iris abu-abunya melebar tak kala mendapati beberapa _Adjuchas_ yang tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya dan sejak kapan mereka berada dikamar ini, padahal Orihime sudah memberikan perisai pelindung dirumahnya tapi ternyata mereka bisa menembusnya.

**Tap..**

Orihime melangkah mundur seraya mendekap erat Hikaru yang masih menangis keras, "Ma-mau apa kalian?"

"Berikan bayi itu pada kami," ucap mereka.

"Tidak!" tolak Orihime keras.

"Cepat berikan bayi itu pada kami, jika tidak ingin kami membunuhmu," ancam salah satu _Adjuchas_ seraya maju mendekat.

**WHUSSS...**

_Shunshun Rikka_ milik Orihime mengelilingi tubuhnya namun para _Adjuchas_ tidak mau mundur dan malah menyerang Orihime.

"Mati kau..."

"_Koten Zanshun_." Teriak Orihime dan tubuh para _Hollow_ itu terbelah.

"AAAA!"

Merasa kalau sudah mengalahkan para _Adjuchas_, Orihime mengendorkan kewaspadaannya dan tidak menyadari kalau seekor _Hollow_ berdiri belakangnya lalu menyerangnya.

**BRAK...**

Tubuh Orihime terhempas jatuh menabrak tembok, Hikaru dalam gendongannya terlepas dari dekapannya dan kesempatan itu digunakan oleh _Hollow_ untuk mengambil sang anak.

"Hikaru!" teriak Orihime seraya keluar mengejarnya dengan susah payah.

Tanpa mengenakan alas kaki dan penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan long dress berbahan satin Orihime berlari cepat mengejar _Adjuchas _yang membawa anaknya. Orihime merutuki dirinya karena lalai dan tidak waspada sehingga Hikaru berhasil direbut, entah apa yang diinginkan oleh mereka dengan anaknnya tapi menurutnya akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpa sang anak jika Orihime tidak segera menolongnya.

Nafas Orihime sudah terengah-engah dan sedikit kesulitan mengerjar _Hollow _itu andai saja dirinya seorang _Shinigami_ pasti dengan mudahnya ia meloncati atap rumah dan terbang dilangit tanpa harus berlarian seperti ini.

"Kembalikan anakku, mahkluk jelek." Teriak Orihime seraya melancarkan serangannya namun meleset.

Orihime tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang dan menganggapnya sebagai wanita gila karena keluar hanya mengenakan long dress berbahan satin juga tak mengenakan alas kaki.

"_Koten Zanshun_." Orihime kembali menyerang _Hollow_ itu tapi sayangnya lagi-lagi _Hollow_ itu bisa menghidari serangannya.

**BUUUMMM**

Terjadi sebuah ledakan yang cukup keras dari didepannya, orang-orang yang berada sekitarnya kaget sekaligus bingung mendengarnya, asap hitam mengepul dari arah ledakan.

Orihime tidak mempedulikkannya sama sekali dan masih berlari mengejar _Hollow_ yang membawa anaknya hingga dirinya melihat langit terobek dan beberapa _Menos Grande_ keluar dari sana. Iris abu-abunya membulat sempurna tak kala salah satu _Menos Grande_ itu mengambil _Hollow_ yang membawa anaknya dan hendak memakannya.

"Hikaru!" teriak Orihime panik.

"_Koten Zanshun_."

**CRATTT...**

Tangan _Menos Grande_ itu terpotong bersamaan dengan kepala dari _Hollow_ itu, tubuh Hikaru jatuh kebawah Orihime berusaha menangkap sang anak akan tetapi didepannya adalah sungai dan kepanikan Orihime semakin bertambah saat _Menos Grande_ itu hendak menembakkan _Cero-_nya pada Hikaru.

"GWOHAAAA."

"TIDAAKK!" jerit Orihime frustasi dipinggir sungai.

"_Gentsuga Tenshou_," teriak seorang pemuda bersurai orange.

**WHUSSS...**

**BUUMMM...**

Kumpulan para _Menos Grande_ itu musnah menjadi serpihan debu dengan sekali serangan dan robekan dilangit menutup kembali.

**GREP...**

Tubuh Hikaru ditangkap oleh pemuda bersurai orange dan bermata madu itu sebelum jatuh kedalam sungai.

"Oek..oek...oek..." Hikaru menangis keras.

"Cup-cup, diamlah adik kecil," ucapnya seraya menimang-nimang bayi dalam gendongannya tapi usahanya tidak berhasil bayi mungil itu masih tetap menangis.

"Nelliel bisakah kau menenangkannya?" tanyanya pada seorang _Espada_ cantik bersurai hijau disampingnya.

"Tidak bisa," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengembalikannya pada ibunya," tunjuk Nelliel pada seorang wanita cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan panjang yang berdiri cemas dipinggir sungai.

Ichigo belum sadar kalau ibu dari bayi yang tengah digendongnya adalah anak Orihime sampai dirinya berjalan mendekat pada sosok wanita itu barulah pemuda tampan ini menyadarinya.

"I-Inoue!" serunya kaget.

Tubuh Orihime kaku dan menegang saat melihat sosok pemuda tampan itu akan tetapi keterkejutannya teralihkan dengan tangisan keras dari Hikaru.

Diambilnya cepat Hikaru dalam gendongan Ichigo, "Te-terima kasih su-sudah menolongnya, Kurosaki-_kun_." Ucapnya dan tak lama dirinya pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih berdiri mematung.

Orihime benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Ichigo bisa sampai datang ke kota ini, apakah karena kemunculan dari para _Menos Grande_ yang membuatnya datang kemari padahal dirinya sudah berusaha pergi menjauh dan menghilang dari hadapan pemuda tampan itu tapi kenapa, dia harus muncul lagi dihapannya membuat dirinya teringat akan masa lalu serta kenangan menyakitkan itu.

Ichigo masih berdiri diam melihat punggung Orihime yang semakin lama menjauh, Nelliel yang berada disampingnya menatap heran temannya itu.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya, Ichigo?" tanya Nelliel.

"Entahlaha, aku bingung Nelliel," ditunduknya dalam-dalam wajah Ichigo.

"Bukankah kau mengajakku kemari untuk menemukan Orihime lalu kini kau sudah menemukannya tapi kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi," tanya Nelliel dengan kesal.

Ichigo menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, saat ini ia tengah bingung dan syok melihat Orihime memiliki seorang bayi dan didalam benaknya kini gadis pemilik senyum seindah mentari itu sudah memiliki keluarga dan menemukan kebahagiannya dikota ini, dirinya tak mau menjadi perusak kebahagian Orihime.

"Kita kembali saja Ne..."

"Tidak," Nelliel melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Dengarkan aku Ichigo, bayi yang ada didalam gendongan Orihime adalah anakmu," ucap Nelliel dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Itu mana mungkin ter..."

**GREP...**

Nelliel mencengkeram erat kerah _Hakama_ Ichigo, "Apa kau lupa tentang kejadian pesta waktu itu Ichigo," ucap Nelliel yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian itu dimana Ichigo tanpa sengaja juga tidak sadar menodai Orihime.

Akan tetapi Ichigo masih belum mempercayai perkataan dari Nelliel karena tidak ada buktinya kalau bayi yang bersama Orihime adalah anaknya, mengingat hanya sekali Ichigo melakukannya itu juga diluar kendali ditambah efek obat perangsang yang diminumnya.

"Ichigo," panggil seorang pria bersurai kuning pendek yang tak lain adalah Komandan divisi lima.

"Shinji?! Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Cepat pulanglah, sesuatu terjadi pada ayahmu," ucap Shinji yang langsung membuat wajah pemuda bersurai orange itu terlihat pucat pasi.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Kau pulang saja, Urahara akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Ucap Shinji seraya membuka pintu gerbang _Senkaimon_.

Ichigo kembali ke rumahnya sedangkan Nelliel ikut bersama Shinji ke _Soul Society_.

Belum juga masalah dengannya Orihime terselesaikan masalah lain muncul kembali padanya, sang ayah Isshin Kurosaki diserang seseorang dan terluka parah dan lebih mengejutkan lagi kalau kini sang ayah kehilangan _Reiatsu_-nya sebagai _Shinigami_.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Urahara?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku-pun tidak tahu Ichigo, bukan hanya ayahmu saja yang diserang oleh orang misterius itu tapi beberapa _Shinigami_ yang bertugas didunia manusia juga ikut diserang," jelas mantan Komandan Gotei tiga belas itu.

"A-apa maksudmu Urahara?"

"Semua _Shinigami_ yang kehilangan _Reiatsu_-nya tidak bisa kembali ke _Soul Society_ karena kini mereka layaknya manusia biasa, tak memiliki kekuatan roh untuk bisa masuk gerbang _Senkaimon_ kecuali mereka sudah mati." Jelas Urahara.

"Jadi musuh seperti apa yang kita hadapi saat ini?" tanya pemuda bersurai orange itu.

"Entahlah, tapi bisa kupastikan kalau orang itu sangat berbahaya."

"Begitukah, lalu bagaimana kadaan ayahku saat ini?"

"Keadaannya belum membaik lukanya cukup parah. Andai saja disini ada Orihime pasti ia bisa mengobati Isshin," ujar Urahara yang tanpa sadar membuat Ichigo kembali teringat kembali pertemuannya dengan gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu.

"Aku bertemu dengannya,"

Urahara menatapa Ichigo bingung, "Kau bertemu siapa Ichigo?"

"Inoue," ucapnya sendu.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya dan mengapa kau tak mengajaknya kembali ke sini?"

Ichigo diam seribu bahasa dan tak tahu berkata apa. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan enggan bersuara mengatakan kalau kini Orihime sudah memiliki seorang anak serta keluarga dan jika memikirkan hal itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit dan pilu. Ichigo tidak mengira kalau Orihime telah memiliki anak, apakah Orihime pergi meninggalkan kota karena alasan itu.

Urahara menyadari perubahan sikap serta raut wajah dari Ichigo, tak biasanya ia melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang seperti orang tengah patah hati dengan seorang gadis, waktu dulu ditolak oleh Rukia pemuda itu tidak seperti ini tapi pria paruh baya ini tidak ingin banyak menanyakan apapun pada pemuda bermata madu itu mengingat ayahnya tengah terluka parah.

"Ichigo, apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku,"

"Ma.."

"Ini tentang Orihime."

Ichigo menatap Urahara bingung sekaligus kaget, "Ma-maksdumu apa?"

Pria paruh baya ini tersenyum penuh arti menatap Ichigo. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menceritakan kebenaran ini pada Ichigo tapi melihat keadaan pemuda itu juga situasi saat ini membuat Urahara terpaksa mengatakannya pada pemuda _Shinigami _itu. Bagaimana-pun Ichigo berhak tahu karena ia adalah ayah kandung dari anak Orihime.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan Ichigo dipinggir sungai, awalnya Orihime sempat merasa cemas dan khawatir kalau pemuda bermata madu itu akan datang menemuinya keesokkan harinya untuk meminta penjelasan darinya. Akan tetapi perasaan takut dan cemasnya tidak menjadi kenyataan, Ichigo tidak muncul kembali dihadapannya, membuatnya sangat senang sekaligus lega.

"Aaaa...buka mulutnya yang lebar sayang," Orihime menyodorkan satu sendok penuh bubur bayi kemulut Hikaru.

Bayi tampan ini-pun menuruti perintah sang ibu dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memakan lahap sarapannya hingga habis.

"Anak ibu pintar sekali," puji Orihime seraya membersihkan sisa makanan disekitar mulut Hikaru.

**TOK...TOK...TOK**

Pintu apartement diketuk keras, sesaat Orihime menolehkan kepalanya melihat jam yang terpasang di dekat pintu dapur yang masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

"Apakah itu Mayuko? Tapi cepat sekali ia datang," gumamnya seraya seraya menggendong tubuh Hikaru.

Saat membuka pintu, kedua mata Orihime melebar sempurna tak kala mendepati seorang pemuda bersurai orange dan bermata madu dengan mengenakan jaket berwarna merah marun dan celana jeans panjang hitam berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Kau?!" serunya kaget.

**TBC**

**A/N : Untuk kelanjutan Fic ini saya tidak bisa janji cepat mengingat saya juga memiliki kesibukannya di dunia nyata.**

**Maaf tidak bisa membalas Riview satu persatu, tapi saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah membaca Fic ini.**

**Jika berkenan Read and Riviewny^^**

**Karena setiap Riview dari kalian adalah semangat juangku untuk melanjutkan Fic ini, mengingat Pair ini jarang ada.**

**Inoue Kazeka**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Ichigo Kurosaki x Orihime Inoue**

**~ Soul of Love ~**

**WARNING : TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC tingkat akut, OC, Alur cepat, EYD amburadul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dll.**

**Bagi yang tidak menyukai Pair ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya dan langsung tekan tombol ****BACK**** karena hanya akan membuat mata anda sakit, sebal saja saat membacanya****.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Orihime berkali-kali menghela nafasnya pelan ketika berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda bermata madu didepannya saat ini, karena sejak tadi iris madu milik pemuda itu terus memandangi penuh arti pada sang buah hati. Senyum lembut terus mengembang diwajah tampan pemuda bersurai orange itu tak kala memperhatikan dan memandangi wajah bayi berusia sepuluh bulan dalam pangkuan Orihime. Sungguh bayi mungil itu sangat mirip dengan Ichigo dari mulai rambut yang berwarna orange bahkan iris madu miliknya menurun pada Hikaru dan itu membuktikan dengan jelas kalau bayi mungil itu adalah anaknya.

Untuk beberapa saat baik Orihime dan Ichigo keduanya sama-sama diam menutup rapat mulut mereka masing-masing. Keduanya terlihat canggung, malu sekaligus bingung harus berkata dan berbuat apa setelah sebelumnya Ichigo hanya berkata 'hai' juga menanyakan kabar saat bertemu Orihime dan setelah itu Ichigo diam seribu bahasa bahkan lidahnya terasa kelu tak bisa berkata sepatah kata-pun.

Padahal sebelum pergi menemui Orihime, pemuda bersurai orange ini sudah mempersiapkan diri serta hatinya dengan menanyakan banyak hal pada Orihime, namun semua rancangan juga persiapannya hilang seketika saat bertemu pandang dengan Orihime. Menurut Ichigo lebih mudah melawan dan bertarung dengan gerombolan _Menos Grande_ atau _Hollow_ dari pada harus mengungkapkan isi hati sekaligus perasaannya pada Orihime karena sudah membuatnya menderita juga tak peka dengan keadaan Orihime.

Hanya celotehan riang dari Hikaru yang terdengar diruangan ini, bayi mungil ini sedang asik memainkan boneka karet ditangannya dengan menggigit-gigitnya, tanpa mengerti dan memahami suasana tegang juga canggung yang tengah terjadi diantara kedua orang tuanya.

Hikaru berhenti memainkan dan menggigit boneka karet miliknya, iris madunya menatap sosok pemuda bersurai orange yang tengah duduk tersenyum hangat padanya, "Yaaa...yaa..." panggil Hikaru dengan kedua tangan terjulur kedepan seakan-akan meminta digendong oleh Ichigo.

Pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu tersenyum lembut menatap Hikaru.

**Grep**

Diraihnya tangan mungil Hikaru dan tanda diduga kalau bayi kecil itu menggenggam erat jari telunjuk Ichigo seraya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang baru tumbuh di gusi atas dan bawah. Ada sebuah perasaan hangat menyusup kedalam hati Ichigo saat melihat senyuman juga tawa dari Hikaru, dirinya merasa menjadi orang bodoh sekaligus kejam karena menelantarkan sang anak juga Orihime bahkan sempat meragukan kalau Hikaru adalah anaknya. Andai saja dulu ia adalah pria yang peka mungkin saja Orihime tak akan pergi jauh dan melahirkan serta merawat anaknya seorang diri. Ichigo benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah dan berdosa pada mereka berdua. Terlebih pada Orihime, dirinya yakin kalau gadis bermata abu-abu itu harus bekerja keras untuk membiayai sang anak padahal itu adalah tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah.

"Siapa namanya Orihime?" tanya pemuda bermata madu ini tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Hikaru.

Sesaat iris abu-abu milik Orihime melebar mendengar pemuda bersurai orange itu memanggilnya 'Orihime' bukan 'Inoue' seperti biasanya.

"Namanya adalah Hikaru," jawab Orihime dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Hikaru, ya. Nama yang bagus dan aku suka dengan nama itu," Ichigo tersenyum pada sang buah hati.

Hikaru tertawa lebar melihat sang ayah dan semakin erat memegang jari telunjuk sang ayah.

"Terima kasih. Lalu apa yang membawamu kemari Kurosaki-_kun_?" tanya Orihime gusar.

Ichigo menatap wajah Orihime, "Untuk membawa kalian berdua pulang," jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

"Aku dan Hikaru sudah berada dirumah. Sekarang ini rumah kami Kurosaki-_kun, _aku merasa bahagia dan senang tinggal di kota ini," ucap Orihime dingin.

**Grep...**

Ichigo meraih tangan Orihime lalu menggengamnya erat, "Aku mohon padamu Orihime, ikutlah pulang denganku ke Karakura semua orang sangat merindukan juga kehilangan atas kepergianmu termasuk aku," Ichigo menatap penuh arti pada Orihime.

**Pats...**

Orihime menarik kasar tangan Ichigo, "Ma-maafkan aku Kurosaki-kun tapi aku tak bisa kembali kesana,"

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik hal ini Orihime, aku-"

"Cukup! Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi, Kurosaki-_kun_," sela Orihime dengan setengah berteriak.

Ichigo terdiam menatap sendu wajah Orihime.

"Huweeeee..."

Tiba-tiba Hikaru menangis kencang membuat Orihime dan Ichigo kaget.

"Cup,cup,cup...sayang," Orihime menimang-nimang tubuh Hikaru namun tangisan sang anak tak mau berhenti jika Orihime menyusuinya ia takut kalau sang anak nantinya muntah mengingat belum satu jam berlalu Hikaru memakan sarapannya.

"Sayang jangan menangis lagi..." dielus-elusnya lembut punggung Hikaru.

"Huuuweeee..."

Hikaru masih menangis keras membuat Orihime semakin bingung, dirinya tak menghiraukan keberadaan Ichigo yang sejak tadi terus menatapnya dan terlihat ingin membantu namun Orihime tidak mempedulikannya.

**TOK...TOK...TOK**

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk membuat Orihime semakin bingung.

"Sebentar," teriak Orihime dengan masih menimang-nimang Hikaru.

Melihat Orihime yang kerepotan Ichigo menawarkan bantuan untuk menggantikannya menggendong Hikaru, walau awalnya Orihime ragu tapi karena suara ketukkan dipintu apartementnya tak berhenti juga terpaksa Orihime menyerahkan sang buah hati pada Ichigo.

"Aku titip, Hikaru sebentar,"

"Y-ya."

Ichigo meraih tubuh kecil Hikaru lalu menggendongnya dengan kaku karena ia belum terbiasa juga ini pertama kalinya Ichigo menggendong seorang bayi terlebih ini adalah anaknya sendiri. Ada sebuah kebahagian tersendiri didalam hati Ichigo saat bisa menggendong Hikaru, ia merasa lebih dekat dengan sang anak. Senyum lebar nan lembut mengembang diwajah tampannya menatap sang buah hati yang masih menangis dalam gendongannya.

"Sayang, anak ayah jangan menangis lagi," ucapnya seraya menimang-nimangnya mengikuti cara Orihime mendiamkan Hikaru tadi dan sepertinya cara itu berhasil membuat Hikaru terdiam.

"Anak pintar." Puji Ichigo pada sang buah hati yang dibalasnya dengan tawa lebar dari Hikaru.

Sementara itu saat Orihime membuka pintu seorang wanita bersurai cokelat panjang tengah berdiri melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut wajah sedikit kesal karena baru dibukakan pintu oleh Orihime.

"Kau sudah datang Mayuko,"

"Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya," omelnya seraya masuk kedalam apartement.

Saat hendak membuka sepatu bootsnya pandangan mata wanita cantik ini teralihkan pada sepasang sepatu laki-laki yang tersimpan rapi dibawah undakan dan hal ini membuatnya penasaran sekaligus curiga.

"Apa kau sedang ada tamu?" tanyanya selidik.

"Y-ya," jawab Orihime gugup.

"Siapa? Apakah pria itu tampan Orihime? Kau berkenalan dimana," tanya Mayuko antusias.

"Dia teman sekolahku." Jawab Orihime jujur.

"Begitukah?"

"Y-ya."

Maklum saja jika Mayuko seperti itu, mengingat ia wanita yang suka bergosip ria terlebih membicarakan para pria tampan dan kaya raya, cita-cita dari Mayuko adalah menikahi pria tampan kaya raya. Orihime berkenalan dengan Mayuko tanpa sengaja saat dirinya tengah berada didalam kereta api setelah pulang berbelanja bahan membuat aksesoris, Mayuko sendiri adalah pemilik sebuah toko aksesoris besar dipusat kota Tokyo dan sudah beberapa bulan ini Orihime menitipkan hasil kerajinannya di toko Mayuko.

Hari ini Mayuko datang untuk mengambil barang pesanannya yaitu gelang perak khusus untuk hadiah ulang tahun adik perempuannya.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambilkan barang pesananmu," ucap Orihime dan sedetik kemudian pergi kekamar.

Saat Mayuko hendak duduk pandangan matanya menajam menatap sosok seorang pemuda bersurai orange yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah balkon ruang tamu.

"Orihime," panggil Ichigo dengan menggendong Hikaru yang sudah tertidur lelap dalam dekapannya.

Wajah Mayuko terlihat kaget dan iris cokelatnya melebar sempurna melihat Ichigo yang menurutnya masuk dalam jajaran pria tampan idamannya. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa Mayuko datang menghampiri Ichigo dan berusaha menggodanya berharap kalau pemuda tampan itu akan takluk juga luluh dengan rayuannya.

"Perkenalkan aku Mayuko Fukachi dan siapa namamu tampan?" tanyanya centil.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," jawab Ichigo datar.

"Kau siapanya Orihime? Aku baru tahu kalau Orihime memiliki teman pria setampan dirimu," Mayuko mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Ichigo dan perbuatannya itu membuat pemuda bermata madu ini tak nyaman.

"Aku, ayahnya Hikaru," jawab Ichigo yang tanpa sadar membuat syok berat Mayuko.

"APA?! Ayah Hikaru! Jadi, kau pria tak bertanggung jawab yang tega meninggalkan Orihime demi memilih gadis lain. Mau apa kau kemari," wajah Mayuko langsung berubah garang bahkan kedua matanya terlihat berapi-api karena marah.

Bagaimana-pun Mayuko sudah mengetahui cerita tentang kehidupan Orihime karena ibu muda itu menceritakan semuanya pada Mayuko yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai seorang kakak.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku akan bertanggung jawab pada Orihime dan Hikaru," tukas Ichigo.

"Dengan apa?" Mayuko berkacak pinggang menatap Ichigo kesal.

"Aku akan menikahi Orihime dan membawanya juga Hikaru pulang ke Karakura," ucap Ichigo mantap.

"Apa?!" serunya tak percaya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari kalau sejak tadi Orihime berdiri dibelakang mendengar semuanya dan yang membuatnya kaget adalah perkataan Ichigo yang mau menikahinya.

"Kau-"

"Mayuko, ini gelang pesananmu," ucap Orihime tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraannya dengan Ichigo.

"Orihime kenapa kau tak bilang kalau pria brengsek ini datang kerumahmu," ucap Mayuko penuh emosi.

Orihime tersenyum lembut menatap teman baiknya itu, "Sudah jangan marah-marah terus nanti kau cepat tua. Lagipula bukankah kau harus segera pergi menemui Mayumi,"

"Huh! Kau ini selalu saja bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. Terima kasih atas gelangnya, aku akan pergi, tapi jika pria itu datang menggangumu bilang padaku aku akan menghajarnya." Ancam Mayuko dengan memperlihatkan _deathglare-_nya pada Ichigo.

Pemuda bermata madu itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk menatap Mayuko. Sementara itu Orihime tersenyum kecil melihat sikap dari gadis bersurai cokelat panjang itu yang sangat peduli juga sayang padanya.

"Maafkan atas sikap dari Mayuko, dia sebenarnya wanita yang baik. Berikan Hikaru padaku, aku akan menidurkannya dikamar," pinta Orihime.

"Tidak, biar aku saja yang membaringkannya kau tunjukkan saja dimana kamarnya," tolak Ichigo yang masih ingin berdekatan dengan sang anak.

"Baiklah."

Orihime berjalan didepan Ichigo menuntunnya kedalam kamar, ia meminta Ichigo untuk membaringkan Hikaru diatas kasur karena Orihime tak memiliki box bayi untuk tempat tidur Hikaru karena harganya yang cukup mahal dan menguras isi dompetnya mengingat Orihime harus menabung banyak demi masa depan sang anak, dirinya ingin agar kelak Hikaru bisa sekolah tinggi dan menjadi orang hebat tak seperti dirinya.

"Kalau tidur wajahnya terlihat manis," ucap Ichigo yang duduk disamping Hikaru memandangi lamat-lamat wajah damai sang buah hati.

"Ya, kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama dia sangat mirip denganmu," ucap Orihime tanpa sadar.

Ichigo menatap kearah Orihime yang terlihat asik memandangi wajah damai sang buah hati. Ichigo baru menyadari kalau wajah Orihime secantik dan semanis ini jika dipandangi dari dekat, betapa bodohnya ia karena baru menyadari daya tarik yang dimiliki oleh Orihime. Sejak dulu Orihime memang menjadi idola disekolahnya, sudah berapa banyak pemuda yang menyatakan cinta pada gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu tapi selalu ditolak dengan alasan sudah memiliki orang yang disukai dan orang yang disukainya adalah dirinya.

"Ori-"

**Deg'**

Tiba-tiba perasaan Ichigo tidak enak karena merasakan hawa _Reiatsu_ yang menyesakkan dada dan Orihime-pun ikut merasakannya.

**SET**

Keduanya tiba-tiba bangkit seraya mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling kamar mencari sesuatu dan tak lama seorang pria bersurai hitam pendek berpakaian _Hakama _berwarna putih keluar dari dinding kamar Orihime.

Baik Ichigo atau-pun Orihime keduanya sama-sama luar biasa kaget melihat sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Ulquiorra, _Espada_ yang beberapa tahun lalu sudah Ichigo kalahkan dan tubuhnya hancur lebur menjadi serpihan debu.

"K-kau?! Ulquiorra!" seru Ichigo kaget.

"Kau masih mengingatku, Ichigo Kurosaki. Lama kita tak bertemu," ucapnya memberinya salam.

Orihime meraih tubuh mungil Hikaru dan menggendongnya posesif berusaha melindung sang anak dari pria bermata _Emerald _itu.

"Bukankah kau sudah lenyap?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Memang. Tapi Aizen-_sama_ membuatku kembali, tapi kali ini aku bukanlah seorang _Espada_," Ulquiorra menarik kerah _Hakama_-nya memperlihatkan lahernya yang tak ada lubang seperti saat menjadi _Espada_.

Dan seperti dugaannya baik Ichigo dan Orihime sama-sama kaget juga bingung dengan sosoknya yang baru. Ulquiorra yakin kalau mereka berdua pasti bertanya-tanya didalam hati bagaimana ia bisa terlahir kembali setelah musnah dan mati ditangan Ichigo.

"Aizen-_sama_, membuat diriku lagi dan kini aku sama sepertimu Ichigo seorang _Shinigami_ tapi _Shinigami_ kegelapan karena kami percampuran dari _Hollow_ dan _Shinigami_. Kami mencuri kemampuan roh juga _Zanpakuto_ milik kalian dan menjadikannya kekuatan kami," ucap Ulquiorra datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi, kau yang menyerang ayahku dan _Shinigami_ lainnya. Apa rencana kalian?" Ichigo sudah berubah menjadi _Shinigami_ dan saat ini menghunuskan pedangnya pada Ulquiorra.

"Tentu saja menghancurkan _Soul Society_ dan menciptkan dunia baru. Karena itu aku membutuhkan anak dalam gendonganmu, Nona." Lirik Ulquiorra tajam pada anak yang tengah digendong Orihime.

Iris abu-abu milik Orihime melebar sempurna, tubuhnya gemetaran hebat memeluk tubuh sang buah hati, "Ma-mau apa kau dengan anakku?!"

Ulquiorra melangkah kakinya mendekat pada Ichigo dan Orihime, pandangan matanya menatap lurus bayi berusia sepuluh bulan dalam dekapan Orihime, "Aizen-_sama_ membutuhkan kekuatan anak itu untuk memulihkan _Hougyoku _seperti semula,"

Orihime dan Ichigo kaget mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa anak mereka memiliki kekuatan besar yang diinginkan oleh Aizen sang buronan _Soul Society_.

**Gyut~~**

Orihime mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuh Hikaru berusaha melindunginya dari Ulquiorra, "Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan anakku pada siapapun," teriak Orihime diiringi lelehan air mata.

Pundak wanita cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu gemetaran hebat karena menangis juga takut. Orihime menangis sedih mengingat sang anak menjadi incaran dari Aizen pria yang dulu pernah menculiknya dan bahkan hampir menghancurkan kota Karakura. Apa yang diinginkan pria bermata cokelat itu pada anaknya yang masih berusia sepuluh bulan, Orihime hanya menginginkan kehidupan normal dan damai bersama sang anak tapi mengapa kini sang anak menjadi incaran dari Aizen dan mengatakan menginginkan kekuatan yang dimiliki Hikaru.

Memang kekuatan seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh buah hatinya yang masih kecil ini? Memang benar kalau ayah biologis Hikaru adalah Ichigo yang merupakan _Shinigami_ terkuat tapi apakah itu ada jaminan kalau sang anak bisa memiliki kekuatan besar didalam tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil anakmu saat ini tapi bersiap-siaplah aku atau salah satu diantara kami akan datang, jadi persiapkanlah dirimu Nona." Ucap Ulquiorra kemudian menghilang cepat dari kamar Orihime.

Baik Ichigo dan Orihime sama-sama terdiam, keduanya masih terlihat syok dengan kedatangan Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba bahkan ingin mengambil sang anak.

**WHUSSS**

Ichigo kembali ketubuh aslinya dan menatap nanar Orihime yang duduk gemetaran didekat ranjang memeluk erat Hikaru.

"Orihime," panggil Ichigo seraya berjalan mendekat pada Orihime.

**SRUK**

Tubuh Orihime beringsut jatuh terduduk dengan masih medekap erat sang buah hati.

"Hiks..." Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang menahan suara isak tangisnya juga emosi dihatinya.

Sungguh ia tidak ingin kehilangan Hikaru dari sisinya karena anaknya adalah segala-galanya untuk Orihime.

**GREP**

Ichigo duduk memeluk tubuh Orihime dan mendekapnya erat, "Tenanglah Orihime, aku akan melindungi Hikaru dari siapapun. Aku berjanji,"

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..." Orihime menangis keras dalam dekapan Ichigo.

**Sruk**

Pemuda bersurai orange itu mengelus lembut punggung Orihime menyalurkan perasaannya.

Apapun yang terjadi Ichigo akan melindungi Hikaru dan Orihime, bagaimana-pun kini mereka berdua adalah orang yang berharga didalam hidupnya.

"Orihime, aku mohon padamu ikutlah denganku ke Karakura," pinta Ichigo.

"Tapi aku..."

"Ini demi keselamatan Hikaru dan kau, aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian berdua," sela Ichigo.

Wanita cantik bermata abu-abu ini terdiam sejenak lalu dipandanginya wajah damai sang buah hati dengan sedih. Kali ini Orihime tak ada pilihan lain, jika ingin anaknya selamat ia harus ikut pergi bersama dengan Ichigo karena hanya pemuda bermata madu itu yang bisa melindungi buah hatinya. Walaupun berat dan enggan untuk pergi dari kota ini tapi Orihime memilih untuk kembali ke Karakura, kota yang rindukannya.

"Baik, aku akan kembali ke Karakura bersamamu." Ucap Orihime penuh keyakinan.

Setelah keadaan mulai tenang dan aman, Ichigo pulang ke Karakura setelah makan malam dan dua hari lagi ia akan kembali untuk menjemput Orihime bersama sang anak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria bersurai cokelat pendek dengan rambut ditata kebelakang terlihat duduk seraya menopang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya menatap bosan dan jenuh pada seorang _Shinigami_ wanita yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya dengan tatapan mengiba memohon ampunan darinya.

"Kumohon ja-jangan bu-bunuh aku." Ucapnya terbata.

Pria itu masih diam menatap malas _Shinigami _wanita itu, "Kau terlalu banyak tahu mengenai rahasia kami, lagipula kau sudah tak berguna untukku,"

**SRUK**

_Shinigami_ wanita ini bersujud memohon pengampunan dari pria itu untuk dibebaskan, "Aku sudah me-melakukan a-apa ya-yang kau pinta,"

Pria ini bangkit dari singgasananya lalu berjalan turun menghampiri _Shinigami_ wanita itu, dipegangnya dagu wanita itu dan meminta untuk menatap mata cokelatnya yang dingin juga tajam, "Maaf tapi kau sudah tak berguna untukku dan terima kasih atas segala informasinya."

"Ulquiorra, bunuh wanita ini." Ujarnya dingin pada salah satu anak buah kepercayaannya itu.

**SREK**

Dengan cepat pria bermata _Emerald_ itu menebas tubuh wanita _Shinigami_ itu hingga menjadi serpihan debu.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan anak itu?"

"Sudah, Aizen-_sama_ dan saat aku kesana ada Ichigo Kurosaki tengah bersama Orihime," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Lagi-lagi pemuda manusia itu, selalu saja mengganggu rencanaku," keluh Aizen.

**TAP**

Aizen berjalan kembali kesinggasananya, "Bagaimana persiapannya, Ulquiorra?" Tanya Aizen dingin seraya duduk kembali.

"Semuanya sudah siap Aizen-_sama_, tapi kita harus mendapatkan kekuatan inti roh murni untuk menyatukan kembali _Hougyoku _dan membuat alat itu bekerja." Jawab Ulquiorra sopan.

"Kita harus mendapatkan anak itu dan aku tak mau rencanaku gagal kali ini. Ichigo Kurosaki, akan aku hancurkan dan lenyapkan dirimu selama-lamanya." Desis Aizen penuh kebencian.

Setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang setelah invasi besar-besaran di _Soul Society_ oleh kaum _Quincy _yang dipimpin oleh Yhwach.

Aizen lari dari penjara karena ulah bodoh dari Komandan Kyoraku yang membebaskannya dan memintanya untuk membantu Ichigo melawan Yhwach tapi setelah pria itu kalah ditangan Ichigo, ia melarikan diri seraya mencoba merebut kembali_ Hougyoku_. Aizen melarikan diri kesuatu tempat disudut terdalam _Hueco Mundo_, sebuah tempat yang gelap dan mengerikan bahkan tak ada satu-pun _Hollow _yang berani menginjakkan kakinya ketempat ini karena ditempat ini semua kekuatan roh akan terhisap oleh suatu dimensi aneh yang tercipta.

Tapi Aizen mampu bertahan dan ditempat ini pula ia mengumpulkan pasukan menggunakan kekuatan dari _Hougyoku_ untuk menciptakan _Shinigami_ kegelapan yang terlahir dari jiwa _Espada_ dan kekuatan roh dari _Shinigami _yang dicurinya, ini adalah sebuah evolusi besar yang diciptakan oleh Aizen. Rencana terbesarnya adalah menghancurkan _Soul Society_ dan menciptkan dunia baru dimana ia yang berkuasa.

Jika dulu rencananya boleh gagal karena ulah Ichigo tapi kali ini ia harus berhasil apapun yang terjadi.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Ichigo menghela nafasnya cepat, ia mencoba menetralisir suara debaran jantungnya yang sejak tadi terus bedebar-debar karena takut juga gelisah.

"Aku pasti bisa." Gumamnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya saat mendatangi kediaman Orihime, pemuda tampan bermata madu ini belum mengatakan apapun pada sang ayah karena ia masih takut dan ragu untuk memberitahu ayahnya kalau kini ia sudah memiliki anak dari Orihime karena takut sang ayah akan syok dan sakitnya bertambah parah.

Sebelum pergi Ichigo berkonsultasi masalah ini pada Urahara teman baik sang ayah, karena satu-satunya yang mengetahui kehamilan Orihime adalah pria paruh baya bersurai kuning itu. Awalnya Ichigo agak ragu untuk menemui Orihime karena rasa bersalah dihatinya pada gadis bermata abu-abu membuatnya malu dan tak punya muka untuk menemuinya. Akan tetapi karena didorong rasa tanggung jawab yang besar juga perasaan bersalah membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk datang menemui Orihime setelah hampir seminggu mencari informasi keberadaan tempat tinggalnya dengan bantuan Nelliel dan Urahara.

Lalu malam ini Ichigo akan menemui sang ayah untuk membicarakan hal penting mengingat saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu sang ayah. Pemuda tampan ini berjalan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang ayah, walau keadaan kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu sudah berangsur membaik karena pertolongan dari Urahara tapi keadaannya masih lemah dan masih butuh banyak istirahat.

**TOK **

Ichigo mengetuk pelan pintu kamar sang ayah dengan perasaan sedikit gusar.

"Apa ayah sudah tidur?" tanya Ichigo dari luar kamar.

"Tidak. Masuklah Ichigo, kamarnya tidak dikunci," sahut Isshin dari atas ranjangnya, saat ini ia tengah asik membaca sebuah buku tentang pengobatan.

Ichigo masuk kedalam kamar dan berjalan menghampiri sang ayah yang sedang duduk menyandar diatas kasur dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Isshin tersenyum kecil melihat anak sulungnya itu tapi raut wajah Ichigo malam ini terlihat sedikit berbeda seperti ada beban yang tengah dipikulnya.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Ichigo?" tanya Isshin ketika sang anak duduk disamping ranjangnya.

Iris madu milik Ichigo melebar sesaat karena sang ayah mengetahui suasana hatinya, "Begitulah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu,"

Isshin menutup buku yang dibacanya lalu menatap sang anak, "Kalau begitu bicaralah, ayah akan mendengarkannya,"

"Aku sudah menghamili Orihime dan membuatnya memiliki anak laki-laki dariku," ucap Ichigo dengan menundukkan wajahnya dalam, malu menatap wajah sang ayah, takut-takut kalau pria paruh baya bersurai hitam pendek itu marah padanya.

Kedua mata Isshin melebar sempurna mendengarnya dan ia cukup syok juga terkejut dengan pengakuan sang anak tapi sebagai orang tua yang baik dan bijaksana, tak adil jika ia menyalahkan atau memarahi Ichigo untuk menghakiminya, karena ia tahu dan percaya kalau sang anak adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan semua perbuatannya.

"Jadi aku sudah memiliki cucu laki-laki, apa dia tampan sepertimu?" tanya Isshin antusias.

Ichigo mendongakkan wajahnya menatap kaget sang ayah, awalnya ia kira kalau sang ayah akan memarahi atau bahkan memukulnya tapi ternyata ketakutan dihatinya salah dan tak terjadi.

"Ayah tak marah dan benci padaku?" tanya Ichigo sendu.

Isshin tersenyum kecil menatap sang anak, "Tidak, lagi pula kini kau sudah besar dan bisa mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanmu. Bawalah Orihime kemari dan nikahi dia, bagaimana-pun kini Orihime dan anaknya menjadi tanggung jawabmu,"

"Terima kasih ayah. Aku senang memiliki ayah sepertimu." Ujar Ichigo bangga.

"Bawa pulang menantu dan cucuku dengan selamat. Aku menunggu kedatangan mereka berdua." Ucap Isshin seraya mengacak-acak pelan rambut Ichigo.

"Baik." Sahut Ichigo.

Kini sosok Ichigo sudah besar terlebih kini ia sudah menjadi seorang ayah diusia yang terbilang masih muda dua puluh tahun, padahal ia harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya di universitas lalu lulus menjadi seorang dokter seperti yang dicita-citakannya dari kecil.

Isshin merasa kalau baru kemarin ia menggendong tubuh Ichigo kecil lalu kini sang anak sudah tumbuh menjelma menjadi pemuda tangguh dan kuat bahkan telah menjadi seorang ayah, memberinya cucu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini semua Komandan di _Gotei_ tiga belas berkumpul setelah mendapatkan laporan dari Ichigo mengenai kedatangan Ulquiorra serta deklarsinya untuk menghancurkan _Soul Society_ juga menguasai dunia. Lalu menjadi masalah utamanya adalah ternyata dalang dari para penyerangan para _Shinigami_ juga pencurian kekuatan roh serta _Zanpakuto_ milik dari _Shinigami_ adalah Aizen tapi berita yang tak kalah mengejutkan lagi adalah anak Orihime juga diincar oleh Aizen untuk memulihkan kembali _Hougyouku_ seperti keadaan semula. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya kekuatan seperti apa yang dimiliki anak Orihime sehingga Aizen mengincarnya. Apakah sang anak mewarisi kekuatan roh yang sama dimiliki Orihime, dulu gadis bermata abu-abu itu juga pernah diculik oleh mantan Komandan _Gotei_ tiga belas dari divisi lima itu karena tertarik kekuatannya.

Ketua Komandan Kyoraku meminta para untuk memperketat penjagaan di gerbang masuk dan meminta beberapa Komandan kedunia manusia untuk menyelidiki hal ini serta melindungi anak Orihime dari serangan anak buah Aizen.

"Pertemuan hari ini selesai, dan aku harap kalian menjalani tugas yang sudah aku bagikan pada kalian dengan sebaik mungkin." Ujar ketua Komandan Kyoraku.

"Baik." Sahut para Komandan bersamaan.

**TAP**

**TAP**

Renji melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang _Gotei_ tiga belas beriringan dengan Ichigo, semenjak rapat tadi wajah pemuda bermata madu itu terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Orihime memiliki anak. Aku jadi penasaran siapa ayahnya?" tanya Renji pada Ichigo yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Aku adalah ayahnya," jawab Ichigo santai tanpa mengetahui kalau wajah Renji terlihat syok dan kaget luar biasa mendengarnya.

Langka kaki wakil Komandan dari divisi empat langsung terhenti dan menatap Ichigo tak percaya, "Ja-jangan bercanda denganku Ichigo," teriakknya.

Ichigo menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Renji, "Aku tidak bercanda padamu dan itu adalah kenyataan, aku adalah ayah kandung dari bayi Orihime," jelas Ichigo.

Kedua mata Renji membulat sempurna mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa Orihime hamil anak Ichigo padahal keduanya tidak pernah terlihat atau terdengar menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus tapi pernah ada satu kejadian dimana Ichigo menodai Orihime tapi itu hanya dilakukan satu kali dan saat itu Ichigo tengah dibawah pengaruh alkohol juga obat perasangan yang tak sengaja diminumnya.

Disaat Renji sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Ichigo sudah pergi menghilang masuk kedalam gerbang _Senkaimon_ menuju dunianya, karena hari ini ia akan membawa pulang Orihime dan Hikaru ke Karakura.

"Haah~~" Renji mendesah cepat.

"Dasar anak itu, selalu saja pergi menghilang padahal aku masih syok dengan pernyataannya tadi." Dengus Renji kesal.

Pria bersurai merah ini-pun berjalan kembali keruangan divisi empat untuk membicarakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Ketua Komandan Kyoraku dengan sang Komandan Byakuya Kuchiki.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hari ini Orihime mengepaki semua pakaian miliknya juga Hikaru kedalam tas berukuran besar. Tidak banyak barang yang dibawa oleh Orihime mengingat dirinya hanya akan pergi sementara waktu demi keselamatan sang anak dan jika keadaan sudah aman ia akan kembali lagi kemari.

Digendongnya tubuh Hikaru seraya menenteng sebuah tas besar ditangannya, jika melihat ini Orihime teringat kembali saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kedua kakinya dikota ini dengan membawa satu tas besar ditangannya dan bermodalkan tekat kuat untuk menjalani kehidupan bersama sang anak.

Saat membuka pintu apartementnya Ichigo sudah berdiri menunggu Orihime dan Hikaru untuk membawa keduanya pulang ke Karakura tapi sebelum pergi Orihime ingin berpamitan dengan teman-temannya. Orihime pergi meninggalkan kota Tokyo bersama Ichigo dengan menaiki mobil dan selama berada didalam mobil baik Ichigo atau Orihime keduanya sama-sama diam tak berbicara hanya ada suara Hikaru yang berceloteh riang dan tak bisa diam bergerak-gerak dipangkuan Orihime melihat pemandangan diluar mobil.

Sesekali Ichigo melirik kesamping melihat ibu dan anak itu yang terlihat tengah asik berdua tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran didekat mereka.

Saat tiba di Karakura hari sudah menjelang malam, Ichigo membawa Orihime kerumahnya karena mulai saat ini ibu dan anak itu akan tinggal disini untuk seterusnya. Orihime tidak banyak bertanya atau berkomentar ia hanya diam saja mengikuti pemuda bermata madu itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

**CKLEK**

"Aku pulang," ucap Ichigo saat membuka pintu rumah dan dibelakangnya ada Orihime yang tengah menggendong Hikaru.

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

Karin dan Yuzu berlari kedepan menyambut kedatangan mereka bertiga.

"Selamat datang Kak Ichigo, kak Orihime." Sambut Yuzu ramah.

Pandangan mata kedua adik Ichigo itu terarah lurus pada bayi yang tengah digendong Orihime dan bisa mereka berdua pastikan kalau itu adalah anak sang kakak, keponakan mereka berdua karena kedua adik Ichigo tanpa sengaja sudah menguping pembicaraan antara sang ayah dan kakak.

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya, kak Orihime?" pinta Yuzu antusias karena ia tidak sabar melihat wajah sang keponakan.

"Boleh, namanya adalah Hikaru." Ujar Orihime seraya memberikan Hikaru pada Yuzu dan sepertinya sang anak terlihat senang digendong oleh bibinya.

Yuzu menatap takjub wajah Hikaru yang persis sang kakak mulai dari mata hingga warna rambutnya tapi kulitnya putih bersih seperti Orihime, "Namaku Yuzu dan aku bibimu, Hikaru-_kun_."

Karin masih berdiri diam disamping Yuzu menatap datar sang kakak dan Orihime, dirinya tak menyangka kalau kakaknya itu benar-benar menghamili Orihime tapi sebagai adik yang baik Karin memberikan salam pada Orihime yang akan menjadi bagian keluarga ini.

Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu mengikuti langkah kaki Yuzu yang asik menggendong Hikaru keruang tamu.

"Kau sudah pulang Ichigo. Ah, Orihime selamat datang dirumah ini," sapa Isshin ramah.

Orihime membungkukkan tubuhnya memberikan salam serta hormat pada ayah Ichigo, "Selamat malam paman,"

"Selamat malam juga Orihime. Panggil aku ayah bukan paman karena kini kau sudah menjadi menantu dikeluarga ini," ujar Isshin ramah.

Iris abu-abu milik Orihime melebar sempurna, ia tak tahu kalau ayah Ichigo menganggapnya sebagai menantu dikeluarga ini padahal Orihime belum menerima lamaran dari Ichigo. Tapi karena tidak mau membuat Isshin bersedih Orihime-pun menyanggupi permintaannya untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ayah' bukan 'paman' lagi.

"Ichigo antarkan Orihime kekamarmu dan bersihkan diri kalian berdua, masalah anakmu biar ayah dan kedua adikmu yang menjaganya."

"Ya, ayah." Sahut Ichigo seraya berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dengan menenteng sebuah tas besar ditangannya sementara itu Orihime berjalan mengekor dibelakang Ichigo mengikutinya.

Malam itu Yuzu memasak makanan enak juga mewah untuk menyambut kedatangan Hikaru dan Orihime, bahkan kini sang buah hati menjadi bahan rebutan antara Isshin dan Yuzu karena ingin bersama Hikaru yang menurut mereka berdua menggemaskan sekali.

Setelah puas bermain dengan sang kakek dan kedua bibinya, Hikaru terlelap tidur dalam gendongan Orihime setelah disusui.

Orihime berdiri diam didepan pintu kamar Ichigo, dirinya ragu untuk masuk kedalam mengingat didalam kamar itu hanya ada satu tempat tidur ukuran sedang yang cukup untuk dua orang dewasa dan sebuah box bayi disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri saja didepan kamar Orihime, ayo masuk," ajak Ichigo yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Orihime membuat jantungnya hampir copot karena kaget.

"I-iya," sahut Orihime gugup.

Orihime melangkah kakinya masuk kedalam kamar lalu membaringkan Hikaru kedalam box bayi yang tersedia didalam kamar, sepertinya ayah Ichigo sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk Hikaru.

Orihime berdiri diam disamping box bayi memandangi lamat-lamat wajah damai sang anak.

"Tidurnya pulas sekali," celetuk Ichigo disamping Orihime.

"Ya,"

"Huaammmm..." Orihime menguap lebar, rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya.

"Tidurlah, hari ini kau pasti lelah,"

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja aku akan tidur dibawah dengan menggelar _Futon_," ujarnya seraya berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan yang biasa menjadi tempat tidur Rukia dulu saat masih menumpang dirumah ini.

**Grep**

Orihime memegangi lengan Ichigo, kedua pipinya merona merah dan wajahnya sedikit ditundukkan malu menatap Ichigo, "Ti-tidur sa-saja diatas ber-sa-samaku," ucap Orihime gugup.

Orihime tak bisa membiarkan Ichigo tidur dibawah menggelar _Futon_ mengingat ini sudah memasuki musim semi dan udara malam ini pasti akan terasa dingin terlebih dirinya yang menumpang dirumah ini bersama sang anak jadi tak pantas jika Ichigo harus tidur dibawah sementara dirinya enak-enakan tidur diatas ranjang yang empuk juga hangat.

"Apa tak apa kau tidur satu ranjang denganku, Orihime?" tanya Ichigo memastikan keinginan Orihime.

"I-iya,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita tidur hari sudah larut dan kau pasti lelah karena melakukan perjalanan jauh."

Orihime dan Ichigo-pun membaringkan tubuh mereka diatas ranjang tapi keduanya sama-sama saling memunggungi karena merasa malu dan canggung satu sama lain. Awalnya Orihime tak bisa tidur karena jantungnya terus berdebar-debar tapi rasa kantuk hebat yang menderanya membuat Orihime memejamkan kedua matanya dan tak lama pergi ke alam mimpi tanpa tahu kalau diam-diam Ichigo berjalan mendekatinya.

**Cup'**

Dikecupnya lembut kening Orihime, "Selamat tidur, _Hime_."

**TBC**

**A/N : Fic ini cukup panjang karena 5000 kata lebih dan seharunya ini Inoue buat menjadi dua chapter tapi kalau dijadikan satu chapter jadi sedikit makanya disatukan jadi pas bagian bersambungnya jadi agak nanggung hehehe^^**

**Semoga suka dan tak kecewa berat dengan kelanjutannya.**

**Lagi-lagi untuk kelanjutan Fic ini saya tidak bisa janji cepat, kebetulan otak sedang encer dan sedang ada waktu senggang makanya ngetik kelanjutan Fic ini # Malah curhat ^^**

**Saya senang karena masih ada yang menyukai dan mencintai pair ini mengingat Fic dengan pair ini langka dan jarang.**

**Yang memakai akun Inoue sudah membalas Riview anda dan terima kasih sudah membaca dan meriview cerita ini dan tak login Inoue membalasnya disini.**

**h : Oke**

**Guest : Terima kasih atas semangatnya**

**blue : Terima kasih atas semangatnya, ya akan saya usahakn untuk meramaikan pair^^ soalnya ini pair favorit saya**

**nene : Orihime wanita kuat kok jadi dia mampu dan bisa membesarkan sang anak seorang diri,, Ichigo bukan baka cuma tidak peka aja.**

**Inoue mengucapkan banyak terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya karena bagi Inoue itu adalah semangat serta energi untuk melanjut Fic ini.**

**Inoue Kazeka**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance &amp; Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Ichigo Kurosaki x Orihime Inoue**

**~ Soul of Love ~**

**WARNING : TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC tingkat akut, OC, Alur cepat, EYD amburadul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dll.**

**Bagi yang tidak menyukai Pair ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya dan langsung tekan tombol ****BACK**** karena hanya akan membuat mata anda sakit, sebal saja saat membacanya****.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Seorang wanita bersurai oranye kecokelatan dengan rambut digelung keatas terlihat sibuk dikamar mandi bersama seorang bayi berusia sepuluh bulan bermata madu yang tengah duduk manis didalam bak mandi kecil khusus bayi berisikan air hangat.

"Saatnya mandi Hikaru," ujarnya seraya mengguyur tubuh sang anak dengan air hangat lalu menggosokkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan sabun khusus bayi tak lupa rambut orangenya-pun diberi sampo agar nanti terasa lembut ketika dipegang dan harum saat dicium.

**Kecipak**

**Kecipak**

Kedua tangan mungil Hikaru tak bisa diam bergerak-gerak didalam bak membuat air meloncat keluar dari dalam bak dan sedikit membasahi kaos lengan pendek berwarna cokelat milik sang ibu. Bayi mungil ini tertawa lebar bermain air yang dirasanya menyenangkan tanpa peduli dan mengerti kalau pakaian sang ibu kebasahan karena ulahnya.

"Aaaaaa..." teriaknya riang dengan masih asik menggerak-gerakan kedua tangannya keatas kebawah.

Wanita cantik bermata madu ini hanya tersenyum lembut melihat sang anak, ia tidak mempedulikan bajunya yang basah dan masih tetap memandikan sang anak. Biasanya jika berada dirumah sendiri, ia akan mandi bersama Hikaru dalam satu bak mandi tapi saat ini ia tinggal sementara waktu di rumah Ichigo dan tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Bermain airnya sudah cukup, saat memakaikanmu baju," ucapnya seraya mengangkat tubuh sang anak dari dalam bak.

Dililitkan handuk putih kecil ketubuh Hikaru agar tidak merasa kedinginan.

Wajah Hikaru tampak tak senang saat sang ibu mengangkat tubuhnya keluar dari dalam bak dan tangisan kencang keluar dari bibir mungilnya tapi Orihime berusaha tak mendengarkannya karena jika Hikaru berlama-lama bermain air, ia takut sang anak nanti masuk angin atau terkena flu.

"Huweeeee..."

"Cup, cup, cup sayang, anak ibu yang tampan jangan menangis," Orihime membawa tubuh Hikaru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Suara tangisan Hikaru cukup keras dan terdengar sampai ruang makan karena letak kamar mandi berdekatan dengan ruang makan, Yuzu yang sedang memasak sarapan dan Isshin yang baru keluar dari kamarnya langsung menghampiri Orihime dengan cepat.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi ayah dan anak itu sudah berada di depan kamar mandi dengan wajah yang terlihat cemas juga panik.

"Orihime, mengapa Hikaru menangis sekeras ini? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Isshin cemas.

"Tidak ayah, dia sedang marah dan merajuk padaku karena tadi aku mengangkatnya dari dalam bak mandi," jawab Orihime menjelaskan penyebab tangisan sang anak.

"Syukurlah, aku kira tadi Hikaru menangis karena apa. Ya, sudah cepat pakaian dia baju," ujar Isshin.

Orihime-pun pergi ke kamar, saat masuk kedalam kamar Ichigo masih tertidur lelap diatas ranjang padahal ini sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

Karena semalam Orihime dan Hikaru baru tiba di rumah ini jadinya, Orihime belum mengeluarkan pakaian serta peralatan bayi milik Hikaru dari dalam tas. Hal hasil Orihime menaruh sementara Hikaru diatas ranjang sementara dirinya mengeluarkan pakaian sang anak.

Awalnya Hikaru duduk manis dan tenang diatas ranjang melihat sang ibu yang tengah berjongkok mengobrak-abrik tas, tapi kemudian bayi mungil ini mulai merangkak mendekati sang ayah yang masih terlelap tidur. Tangan kanannya terulur kedepan lalu menepuk-nepuk keras wajah sang ayah, berharap pemuda bermata madu itu terbangun.

"Yaaa...yaaaahhh..." panggilnya keras.

Merasa wajahnya dipukul-pukul Ichigo membuka kedua matanya, awalnya Ichigo hendak protes atau marah karena membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya tapi saat melihat wajah Hikaru yang sedang tertawa lebar menatap padanya membuat kedua ujung sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat.

"Kau sudah bangun jagoan." Sapanya seraya bangun dari tidurnya.

Diraihnya tubuh polos Hikaru lalu digendongnya turun kebawah ranjang menghampiri Orihime yang terlihat tengah sibuk disudut kamar mengobrak-abrik tas bawaannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari, Orihime? Dan mengapa Hikaru tidak memakai pakaian?" tanyanya.

"Aku baru memandikannya dan sekarang aku ingin memakaikannya baju tapi aku tak menemukan tas berisikan pakaian Hikaru," jawab Orihime dengan masih sibuk mengacak-acak tas besarnya.

"Mungkin tertinggal didalam mobil," ujar Ichigo.

Orihime bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, "Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba mencarinya disana,"

"Aku saja yang akan mengambilnya," Ichigo menyerahkan sang anak pada Orihime.

Sedetik kemudian Ichigo sudah pergi menghilang dari dalam kamar.

Agar tubuh sang anak tidak merasa kedinginan sementara waktu Orihime melilitkan kembali handuk ketubuh Hikaru, tak lama Ichigo datang menenteng sebuah tas berukuran sedang berwarna biru dongker ke kamar. Dengan cepat Orihime membuka semuanya dari dalam tas.

"Orihime," panggil Ichigo.

"Ya, ada apa Kurosaki-_kun_,"

"Bo-bolehkah aku membantumu memakaikan baju Hikaru?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ya. Kalau begitu coba kau beri dengan minyak ini disekitar perut dan dada Hikaru tapi jangan terlalu banyak nanti kulitnya akan terasa panas," Orihime memberikan botol kecil yang berisikan minyak kayu putih pada Ichigo untuk menghangatkan tubuh Hikaru.

Senyum merekah langsung mengembang diwajah tampan Ichigo, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Kurosaki-_kun_."

Setelah memakaikan baju sang anak, Orihime membawanya keruang makan untuk membantu Yuzu menyiapkan sarapan sedangkan Ichigo ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Orihime membantu Yuzu menyiapkan sarapan walaupun hanya menata makanan serta piring di atas meja karena Yuzu belum mengijinkan Orihime untuk membantunya memasak. Yuzu merasa takut kalau nanti Orihime menambahkan bumbu serta bahan makanan yang tak lazim kedalam masakannya. Sementara Orihime membantu Yuzu di dapur, Hikaru ia titipkan pada Isshin untuk diajak bermain di ruang tengah menunggu sarapan siap.

Ichigo sudah berganti pakaian dengan mengenakan celana jins hitam panjang dengan sedikit robekkan dibawah lutut dan pahanya serta memakai jaket hoodie hijau toska, penampilan Ichigo terlihat keren dan modis.

Hari ini Ichigo akan pergi ke kampus setelah hampir dua minggu tidak masuk kuliah dan terus menyalin semua catatan milik Ishida yang kebetulan satu kelas dan kampus dengannya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian sarapan pagi sudah siap tertata dimeja makan. Semuanya duduk dibangku masing-masing, Orihime duduk didepan Ichigo yang biasanya ditempati oleh sang adik Yuzu. Keluarga kecil ini memulai sarapan pagi dengan keheningan, Orihime sendiri fokus menyuapi sang buah hati dan tidak menyentuh sarapan miliknya.

"Buka mulutmu sayang," ucap Orihime lembut seraya menyodorkan satu sendok penuh makanan bayi penuh gizi pada sang buah hati yang dibuatnya tadi.

Hikaru membuka lebar mulutnya menuruti perkataan sang ibu dengan memakan lahap sarapan paginya.

"Anak pintar," puji Orihime seraya mengelap sisa makanan disekitar mulut sang anak.

Diam-diam Ichigo terus menatap ibu dan anak itu yang berada didepannya dan tak menghiraukan sarapan miliknya yang sudah mendingin.

"Ehem..ehem..." dehem Isshin.

Ichigo terlonjak kaget dan langsung meneruskan kembali sarapan paginya yang tertunda sejenak.

"Orihime, apakah kau tidur dengan nyenyak tadi malam," tanya Isshin membuka pembicaraan di meja makan.

"I-iya," jawab Orihime gugup.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan? Ayah sudah mencarikan tempat yang bagus untuk acara pernikahan kalian nantinya," kata Isshin penuh semangat tanpa menyadari kalau kedua raut wajah Orihime dan Ichigo terlihat kaget juga berbeda satu sama lain.

"I-itu..." ujar Orihime kikuk.

"Ayah bisa katakan itu nanti saja setelah aku pulang kuliah." Kata Ichigo mencoba menghindari pembicaraan sang ayah yang sangat sensitif untuknya dan Orihime tentunya karena sampai saat ini ia belum melamar Orihime secara langsung.

"Huweee..." Hikaru tiba-tiba menangis keras saat dua roh gentayangan mencoba mendekatinya.

Dengan cepat Ichigo melemparkan cawan tehnya untuk mengusir mereka karena telah berani membuat Hikaru menangis ketakutan. Orihime langsung mengangkat Hikaru dari kursi bayinya dan menimang-nimangnya, nafsu makan Ichigo langsung hilang saat melihat sang anak menangis.

"Sepertinya kita harus memasang _kekai_ di rumah ini agar para roh gentayangan atau _Hollow _tidak bisa masuk kedalam rumah dan mengganggu Hikaru," kata Ichigo pada sang ayah.

"Baiklah, ayah akan meminta Urahara memasangnya." Sahut Isshin.

Setelah sarapan pagi Yuzu dan Karin pergi ke sekolah tak lupa sebelum pergi keduanya berpamitan pada sang ayah juga Hikaru sang keponakan tercinta.

"Bibi pergi dulu Hikaru-_kun_, nanti malam kita bermain bersama lagi." Ucap Yuzu secara mencium singkat pipi gembil Hikaru.

"Dah, Hikaru-_kun_." Karin mencubit gemas pipi gembil Hikaru kemudian pergi keluar dari rumah.

Bayi mungil ini tertawa lebar pada kedua bibinya yang sudah pergi keluar rumah seraya melambaikan salah satu tangannya dengan bantuan Orihime. Tak lama setelah kepergian dua kakak beradik itu, Ichigo-pun sudah bersiap-siap pergi kekampus.

"Kau mau kemana Kurosaki-_kun_?" tanya Orihime saat mereka berpapasan di ruang makan.

"Kampus, ada tugas yang harus kuberikan pada dosen," jawabnya seraya memakai tas selempang miliknya.

Orihime hanya ber-oh ria menanggapinya. Andai saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi dan Hikaru tak ada mungkin saat ini ia juga akan pergi ke kampus melanjutkan pendidikkannya demi mengejar cita-citanya sebagai seorang guru tapi tarikkan keras tangan Hikaru pada rambutnya membuat Orihime tersadar kembali kalau kehadiran Hikaru bukanlah sebuah bencana melainkan anugrah terindah dalam hidupnya dan ia tidak pernah menyesal atau sedih telah memiliki Hikaru didalam hidupnya yang merupakan bagian dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau tidak mau mengantarku pergi?" tanya Ichigo menatap Orihime yang berdiri mematung di dekat ruang tamu.

Orihime langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Ichigo yang terlihat sudah siap untuk pergi ke kampus.

"Aku pergi dulu _Hime_, jaga Hikaru baik-baik." Ujarnya seraya mengacak-acak pelan puncak kepala Hikaru.

Kedua mata Orihime membulat saat Ichigo memangilnya dengan sebutan '_Hime_' padahal tak biasanya pemuda itu memanggilnya seperti itu padahal memanggilnya dengan sebutan Orihime, wanita bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini sudah senang.

"_Hime_, kenapa kau bengong?"

Orihime terlonjak kaget dan menatap Ichigo malu, "Ya, hati-hati dijalan Kuro-"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo mencium pipi kanan Orihime membuat kedua mata Orihime melebar sempurna. Lagi-lagi pemuda bermata madu itu membuat Orihime kaget dan syok dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan panggil aku Kurosaki lagi karena kau juga akan menjadi Kurosaki. Aku pergi _Hime_." Ujar Ichigo seraya berlari keluar rumah.

Orihime masih berdiri mematung didepan pintu dan tak lama rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya, "Da-dasar, mesum." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini Urahara datang berkunjung bersama dengan Yorochi untuk melihat keadaan Isshin dan mengecek kembali keadaan pria bersurai hitam itu sudah membaik atau belum. Tapi saat datang mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Orihime juga anaknya, Yorochi terlihat senang sekaligus kaget saat tahu Orihime mempunyai anak terlebih itu adalah anak dari Ichigo, pemuda aneh dan tak pernah peka pada perasaan perempuan serta situasi hati wanita.

"Anakmu tampan sekali Orihime, tapi kenapa harus mirip dengan si bodoh itu," ujar Yorochi sebal.

Orihime hanya bisa tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya?" tanya Urahara.

"Hikaru," jawab Orihime cepat.

"Nama yang bagus, aku yakin kalau ia akan tumbuh kuat dan menjadi pria hebat seperti ayahnya kelak." Ujar Urahara penuh keyakinan.

Orihime sedikit menundukkan wajahnya menatap sang anak, "Dia akan tumbuh menjadi anak biasa, aku tidak ingin ia mengenal dunia roh atau semacamnya," kata Orihime yang membuat semua terdiam dan kaget tentunya saat mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak mau dia terluka bahkan tewas ditangan musuhnya nanti. Jadi aku akan mengunci kekuatan roh milik Hikaru." Sambung Orihime sendu menatap sang buah yang tengah asik bermain boneka karet kesukaannya.

Mereka bertiga mengerti perasaan hati Orihime yang tak ingin sang anak terluka terlebih mereka juga sudah mendengar berita dari Ichigo kalau Hikaru tengah menjadi incaran Aizen dan anak buahnya dan naluri Orihime sebagai seorang ibu akan selalu berusaha melindungi serta menjaga anaknya. Wajar jika Orihime ingin Hikaru tumbuh menjadi pemuda biasa saja tidak memiliki kekuatan roh seperti dirinya atau Ichigo. Orihime tidak mau sang anak terlibat pertempuran atau semacamnya dengan para monster roh itu karena Orihime tidak ingin melihat anaknya terluka, sakit atau tewas ditangan salah satu dari mereka.

**PUK**

Yoroichi menepuk pelan pundak Orihime, "Kau boleh saja menginginkan anakmu tumbuh menjadi pemuda normal, tapi jangan pernah mengelak atau membohongi dirimu sendiri kalau memang anakmu memiliki sebuah potensi dan kekuatan besar yanga menurun dari kau dan Ichigo. Apa yang sudah dilakukan kau, Ichigo serta teman-temanmu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan atau-pun kejahatan. Menolong para jiwa yang tersesat, menggagalkan misi penghancuran kota Karakura serta penyelamatan Soul Society adalah sesuatu hal yang hebat juga luar biasa," jelas Yoroichi panjang lebar.

Orihime terdiam bibirnya terkatup rapat mendengar istri dari Urahara Keisuke itu berbicara. Memang benar apa yang dikatan oleh wanita berkulit eksotis itu ada benarnya tapi apa salahnya jika Orihime menginginkan kesalamatan anaknya.

"Berkat kekuatan yang kau miliki akhirnya dirimu bisa memiliki teman banyak juga bertemu banyak orang dan mengalami banyak petualangan seru. Jadi pikirkanlah keinginan serta keputusanmu itu Orihime, karena kekuatan yang besar memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar pula." Ujar Yoroichi seraya tersenyum lebar.

Hati Orihime menjadi sedikit bimbang mendengarnya dirinya merasa bingung apakah ia harus mengikuti perkataan dari Yoroichi atau terus memegang teguh keinginan hatinya demi melindungi sang buah hati.

***#***

Setelah mengikuti beberapa kelas di kampus akhirnya Ichigo bisa segera pulang kerumah untuk bertemu Orihime dan sang buah hati, Hikaru. Diraihnya tas selempang miliknya lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas tapi baru juga berjalan beberapa langkah Ishida memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Ishida?" tanya Ichigo seraya menoleh kebelakang.

"Nanti malam Arisawa mengadakan pesta, tadi Keigo menghubungi dan memintamu juga aku untuk datang," jawab Ishida seraya berjalan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Kalau aku tidak datang bagaimana?"

Ishida membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Kau tahu'kan bagaimana sifat dari Arisawa," ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Baiklah aku akan datang dan membawa hadiah istimewa untuknya juga kalian semua," ujar Ichigo dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

Ishida menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap heran sekaligus bingung pada pemuda bermata madu itu, "Maksud dari ucapanmu itu apa, Ichigo?"

"R-a-h-a-s-i-a."

Ichigo langsung segera pergi meninggalkan Ishida yang terlihat bertanya-tanya dengan perkataan darinya. Tapi memang Ichigo memiliki hadiah istimewa untuk semua teman-temannya dan dirinya yakin kalau apa yang akan dibawanya jauh lebih berharga dan berarti untuk mereka semua.

Sebelum pulang kerumah Ichigo pergi ke suatu tempat untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Aku harap ia akan menerima dan menyukainya." Gumam Ichigo seraya memandangi benda kecil ditangannya.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Saat ini tengah terjadi ketegangan diruang tamu antara Ichigo dan sang ayah, keduanya terlihat tengah adu pandang seraya memperebutkan sesuatu ditengah-tengah mereka yang tak lain adalah Hikaru. Kedua anak dan ayah ini bertengkar karena ingin mengajak Hikaru bermain.

"Sekarang giliran aku ayah,"

"Tidak!"

"Tapi-"

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjaganya bersama-sama saja," sela Karin yang baru pulang sekolah bersama Yuzu.

Kedua ayah dan anak itu-pun menghentikan aksi mereka dan menerima saran dari Karin. Kedua-pun duduk kembali ditengah-tengah Hikaru yang tengah asik bermain dengan mainan barunya pemberian dari sang kakek dan ayahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Karin, Yuzu," ujar Isshin kepada kedua putrinya.

"Hn," sahut Karin seraya masuk kedalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian lalu membersihkan diri setelah tadi saat pulang sekolah ia harus melawan seekor _Hollow_ yang menghalangi jalan pulangnya bersama Yuzu.

Ternyata menjadi agen _Shinigami_ seperti kakaknya itu menyusahkan dan membuat gadis bersurai hitam panjang ini selalu kerepotan andai saja ia tidak memiliki kekuatan roh seperti kakak dan ayahnya pasti ia tidak perlu selalu repot-repot berurusan dengan para roh jahat itu.

"Kau sudah pulang Karin," ujar Orihime saat turun dari tangga.

"Ya." sahut Karin datar seraya berjalan ke dalam kamarnya.

Orihime menghampiri Ichigo dan sang anak di ruang tengah untuk melihat keadaannya, saat melihat sang ibu datang Hikaru langsung merangkak mendekat padanya dengan cepat Orihime menggendong sang anak lalu duduk didekat Ichigo.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjaganya ayah, Ku-Ichigo," ujar Orihime.

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Hikaru bermain diluar dan kalian bisa berbincang-bincang berdua." Isshin meninggalkan Orihime dan Ichigo di ruang tengah.

Pemuda bersurai orange ini terlihat gugup dan agak canggung berduaan dengan Orihime seperti ini begitu pula dengan Orihime.

"_Hime_," panggil Ichigo yang duduk disebelah Orihime.

"Ya, ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Orihime malu karena pemuda itu lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hime_.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu," Ichigo menatap Orihime penuh arti.

"A-apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku,"

Ichigo terdiam sesaat lalu memandang Orihime serius, "Apakah alasan kau pergi dari Karakura adalah Hikaru?" tanya Ichigo yang langsung menusuk hati Orihime karena apa yang ditanyakan oleh pemuda bermata madu itu sangat sensitif untuk dijawab apalagi dibahas.

**Deg'**

Jantung Orihime berdetak cepat dan iris abu-abunya melebar sempurna terlebih Ichigo menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah bersalah.

"I-itu...a-aku..." ucapnya gugup.

**Grep'**

Ichigo menggenggam erat kedua tangan Orihime yang sedikit berkeringat karena gugup, "Maafkan aku karena kebodohan dan ketidak pekaanku membuatmu harus menderita juga menanggung semuanya sendirian," ujarnya sendu.

"I-chigo!"

Ichigo sedikit menundukkan wajahnya malu menatap Orihime apalagi melihat kedua mata wanita bersurai oranye itu yang akan mengingatkannya kembali pada dosa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Maafkan aku _Hime_, karena tidak bisa menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab ju-"

Orihime memegangi bibir Ichigo dengan salah satu tangan meminta pemuda itu menghentikan perkataannya.

"Apakah kau mau memaafkanku _Hime_?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku maafkan karena kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apappun padaku Ichigo," jawab Orihime lembut.

Ichigo mengulurkan kedua tangannya lalu meraih tubuh Orihime dan mengurungnya dalam pelukkan posesif, "Terima kasih _Hime,_"

"I-Ichigo?!" Seru Orihime kaget.

Kedua tangan Orihime pasif berada disamping tubuhnya, Orihime bingung apakah ia harus membalas pelukkan dari Ichigo atau tidak mengingat dirinya belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan perasaan pemuda bermata madu itu padanya. Mengingat apa yang dilakukan Ichigo belakangan ini serta sikapnya yang berbeda karena keberadaan Hikaru disampingnya bukan dirinya dan Orihime sadar bahkan mengerti dengan jelas kalau tidak ada tempat dihati Ichigo untuknya.

Keduanya berpelukkan selama satu menit. Ichigo diam memandang penuh arti wajah Orihime yang menurutnya terlihat cantik dan manis tanpa sadar kedua ujung bibirnya naik keatas membuat sebuah senyuman lembut untuk Orihime.

Dan sepertinya Orihime ikut terhanyut dan terbuai dengan senyuman dari Ichigo tanpa menyadari kalau wajah pemuda bersurai oranye itu semakin lama semakin mendekat sampai sebuah getaran dari ponsel didalam celana Ichigo merusak moment romantis juga indah ini.

**Dddddrrrrtttt**

Ichigo dan Orihime reflek menjauhkan tubuhnya masing-masing dan wajah mereka berdua terihat merona merah satu sama lain. Saat dilihat ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Tatsuki yang meminta untuk datang nanti malam.

"_Hi-Hime_,"

"Y-ya, Ichigo ada apa?"

"Na-nanti malam aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Ichigo sedikit gugup.

"Kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

"Pesta,"

Orihime terdiam sesaat lalu memandangi Ichigo, "Aku tidak memiliki gaun untuk pergi kepesta,"

Ichigo terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "Bukan pesta seperti itu maksudku, hanya sebuah perayaan kecil dari Tatsuki. Hari ini dia berulang tahun dan mengundangku untuk datang, aku ingin kau dan Hikaru juga ikut menemaniku,"

"Tapi, aku..."

"Aku mohon Orihime kau harus ikut, mereka semua sangat rindu dan pasti ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Orihime terdiam dan memikirkan permintaan dari Ichigo, ia merasa ragu untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya mengingat Orihime pergi tanpa berkata sepatah kata-pun pada mereka dan hilang tanpa jejak. Orihime takut dan tak mau teman-temannya menanyakan apa alasan ia pergi dari kota ini karena hanya akan membuat Orihime mengingat kembali kenangan menyakitkan itu dimana ia melihat Ichigo memeluk, mencium mesra Rukia bahkan menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis _Shinigami_ itu.

Keberadaannya di sini-pun karena demi melindungi sang anak dari Aizen beserta anak buahnya yang mencoba menculik sang buah hati demi mendapatkan kekuatan tersembunyi dari Hikaru.

"Maaf Ichigo aku, ti..."

"Sampai kapan kau melarikan diri dan bersembunyi Orihime, mereka semua teman-temanmu. Tak tahu'kah kepergianmu membuat mereka bersedih terutama aku yang merasa kehilangan dan bersalah padamu karena aku baru menyadari kalau kau memendam perasaan padaku. Pada pria bodoh tak peka sepertiku ini,"

Iris abu-abu milik Orihime melebar sempurna mendengarnya. Dari mana pemuda bermata madu ini tahu perasaannya padahal hanya satu kali Orihime pernah mengungkapkan perasaan cinta pada Ichigo itu-pun saat pemuda itu tertidur pulas dan terluka parah akibat pertarungannya dengan Ulquiorra.

"Apa mereka mau memaafkan aku karena pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kota ini," ujarnya sendu.

"Tentu saja _Hime_."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Saat ini semua orang tengah berkumpul bersama di kediaman Tatsuki Arisawa untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh serta terpilihnya ia menjadi atlit judo nasional dalam pertandingan olimpiade. Gelak tawa serta ucapan selamat ulang tahun diberikan oleh teman-teman gadis bersurai hitam panjang ini dan Tatsuki senang karena mereka semua mau datang namun didalam hatinya ada sebuah perasaan hampa karena ketidak hadiran Orihime disini. Padahal menurutnya jika saja ada Orihime disini, pasti pesta ini akan menjadi semakin meriah.

"Ayo teman-teman kita bersulang," teriak Keigo senang seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelasnya yang berisikan orange jus.

**TIING**

Suara gelas yang beradu terdengar di udara saat mereka melakukan tos.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Ichigo, kenapa dia belum datang juga," ujar Mizuho.

"Ya, kemana pemuda menyebalkan itu. Apa dia tengah sibuk melawan para _Hollow_ sehingga lupa datang ke pesta ini," gerutu Keigo yang sudah mengetahui pekerjaan sang teman sebagai _Shinigami_.

"Tenang saja, dia pasti datang. Aku sudah memberitahunya dan lagipula ia berkata akan membawakan hadiah spesial untuk Arisawa, mungkin Ichigo datang terlambat karena itu," ujar Ishida santai seraya meminum orange jus miliknya.

"Memangnya hadiah apa yang akan dibawa si bodoh itu?!" Gumam Keigo yang merasa menjadi penasaran dengan hadiah dari Ichigo.

**CEKLEK**

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Ichigo yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Saat Keigo hendak protes kedua matanya melebar sempurna melihat sosok seorang wanita bersurai orange kecokelatan dengan rambut dikepang kesamping menggendong seorang bayi versi Ichigo kecil.

"Orihime!" seru Keigo kaget.

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan ekspersi mereka semua sama-sama syok, kaget juga senang menjadi satu.

"Lama tidak bertemu teman-teman," sapa Orihime lembut tanpa ada perasaan bersalah.

**DRAP**

**GYUT**

Tatsuki berlari memeluk erat Orihime, "Kau pergi kemana saja Orihime, aku merindukanmu," isaknya.

"Maafkan aku Tatsuki-_chan_ karena pergi tanpa pamit padamu," Orihime membalas pelukkan sahabat baiknya itu.

Gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang ini benar-benar merindukan Orihime yang hampir dua tahun pergi menghilang. Tak hanya Tatsuki saja yang memeluk Orihime tapi teman-teman yang lainnya juga ikut memeluknya meluapkan perasaan rindu serta resah mereka selama hampir dua tahun ini.

Kini Orihime duduk dikelilingi teman-temannya, mereka semua ingin penjelasan darinya mengapa pergi menghilang begitu saja dari kota ini. Tak tahukah kalau mereka semua panik dan cemas mencari Orihime kemana-mana. Dan penjelasan mengenai bayi laki-laki tampan yang tengah berada didalam dekapan hangat Orihime saat ini.

"Jadi maksudmu hadiah istimewamu adalah ini?" tanya Ishida.

"Ya dan kedatangan Orihime adalah hadiah yang paling berharga juga indah melebihi hadiah dari kalian semua," jawab Ichigo bangga.

Ishida hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya dan ikut bergabung bersama Orihime juga teman-teman lainnya.

Wajah Hikaru terlihat ketakutan melihat para orang dewasa asing memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, bingung serta penasaran karena wajah mereka semua belum dikenal Hikaru terlebih mereka terlihat berebutan ingin menggendongnya membuat Hikaru menangis ketakutan.

"HUWEEE..."

"Cup, cup, cup sayang," Orihime mengelus-engelus pelan punggung Hikaru tapi sayangnya sang anak tidak mau berhenti menangis.

Ichigo datang mendekat pada Orihime, "Cup sayang, anak ayah jangan menangis lagi," ujar Ichigo lembut sambil mengusap helaian rambut sang anak.

Tangis Hikaru terhenti dan kedua tangannya terjulur kedepan meminta digendong pada sang ayah dengan senang hati Ichigo menggendongnya. Dimata mereka semua saat ini Ichigo dan Orihime seperti sebuah keluarga kecil dan pernyataan dari Ichigo barusan langsung membuat mereka semua syok juga terkejut.

"A-apa ayah?! Apa maksud ucapanmu itu Ichigo?" tanya Keigo bingung dan masih dengan wajah syok.

"Hikaru memang anakku dan minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Orihime," jawab Ichigo santai.

"APAAAA!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

Orihime terdiam dan ikut terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Ichigo yang secara terang-terangan akan menikahinya. Apakah pemuda itu benar-benar ingin menikahinya dan mencintainya bukan hanya sekedar tanggung jawab semata saja.

**Blush...**

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Orihime karena Tatsuki dan teman-temannya mulai menggodanya satu persatu. Mereka mengucapkan selamat kepada dua sejoli itu dan mereka semua mulai menyadari serta mengerti alasan kepergian Orihime waktu itu dari Karakura karena keberadaan Hikaru didalam perutnya.

Keigo dan teman-teman yang lainnya mengucapkan selamat pada Ichigo dan Orihime, mereka juga berebut ingin bermain bersama Hikaru yang menurut mereka lucu dan menggemaskan tapi sayanganya wajahnya cetak biru dari Ichigo tapi untung saja kulitnya putih bersih seperti Orihime setidaknya ada sedikit bagian didalam tubuh Hikaru dari Orihime.

Ichigo dan Orihime tidak bisa berlama-lama mengikuti pesta perayaan dari Tatsuki mengingat hari sudah malam dan Hikaru sudah tertidur pulas dalam dekapan Ichigo.

"Terima kasih atas pestanya, kami pulang dulu teman-teman." Pamit Orihime dan Ichigo bersmaan.

"Hati-hati dijalan Ichigo dan jaga Orihime serta Hikaru baik-baik," ujar Tatsuki mengingatkan.

"Ya." Sahut Ichigo seraya pergi keluar dari kediaman Tatsuki.

Orihime dan Ichigo pulang dengan berjalan kaki karena jaraknya yang tidak jauh dari rumah pemuda bermata madu itu. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam dan sedikit menjaga jarak, Hikaru tertidur nyaman dan lelap dalam dekapan Ichigo.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit berjalan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai dirumah. Yuzu dan Karin sudah terlelap tidur mengingat ini sudah jam sepuluh malam.

"Orihime," panggil Ichigo.

Orihime menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menatap Ichigo, "Ada apa Ichigo?"

"Soal perkataanku di pesta itu, aku..."

**Deg'**

Tiba-tiba jantung Orihime berdetak kencang saat merasakan hawa _Reiatsu _yang dikenalnya. Tak lama muncul dua sosok _Shinigami_ dari balik tembok, iris abu-abu milik Orihime melebar sempurna melihat seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam dengan mengenakan _Hakama_ hitam tengah tersenyum dan menyapa ramah kepada Orihime.

Tubuh Orihime langsung membeku, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak sesaat. Orihime merasa bingung harus bersikap dan berkata apa pada gadis _Shinigami_ itu dan tiba-tiba kenangan waktu itu terlintas kembali di otaknya bagaikan sebuah kaset yang diputar ulang dikepalanya. Orihime menggigit kencang bibir bawahnya menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah.

Orihime merutuki dirinya karena tidak bisa menahan emosi hatinya padahal dulu ia sudah bertekat kuat akan melupakan perasaan ini tapi saat melihat Rukia hatinya kembali terasa sakit serta pilu.

"A-aku akan menidurkan Hikaru didalam kamar," Orihime merebut Hikaru dari gendongan Ichigo lalu berjalan cepat masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan mereka bertiga di ruang tengah.

**BLAAMM**

Orihime menutup agak kasar pintu kamarnya tak lama tubuhnya jatuh beringsut didepan pintu dengan masih mendekap erat sang buah hati.

**Sruk**

Orihime mengelus pelan helaian rambut orange sang anak yang terasa lembut ditangannya, dipandanginya lamat-lamat wajah damai sang buah hati yang semakin hari mirip dengan Ichigo.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajah cantiknya tak kala mengingat kembali kenangan satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Hatinya selalu merasa sakit dan pilu jika harus mengingat kembali kejadian itu padahal semenjak kehadiran Hikaru didalam dirinya didalam hati Orihime sudah bertekat bulat juga kuat untuk melupakan semua perasaannya pada Ichigo. Tapi kenapa saat bertemu dan melihat wajah Rukia ia harus menangis juga sesedih ini, padahal gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu tak melakukan sesuatu yang jahat atau kejam padanya.

Hikaru menggeliyat tak nyaman dalam dekapan sang ibu tak kala tetesan air mata Orihime membashi pipinya.

"Ma-maafkan ibu nak," isaknya tertahan seraya menimang-nimang kembali Hikaru dan cara itu berhari membuat sang buah hati tertidur kembali.

Dikecupnya setiap bagian wajah sang anak dengan penuh kasih, Orihime merasa menjadi orang yang bodoh dan menyedihkan karena masih terjebak dalam perasaan cintanya di masa lalu, kini ada hal yang lebih berharga dalam hidupnya yaitu kehadiran Hikaru dalam hidupnya.

"Ibu sangat mencintaimu Hikaru." Ucapnya diiringi lelehan air mata.

Orihime menyadari posisinya dihati Ichigo yang hanya dianggap sebagai teman dan ia yakin kalau Ichigo ingin menikahinya karena merasa bertanggung jawab dan demi melindungi Hikaru dari Aizen berserta anak buahnya. Wanita cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini tidak ingin merusak masa depan juga kebahagian Ichigo dengan Rukia, biarlah ia mengalah dan melupakan semua perasaannya pada pemuda _Shinigami_ itu. Walaupun ia tidak bisa memiliki Ichigo didalam hidupnya tapi Orihime sudah merasa senang dan bahagia dengan kahadiran Hikaru yang merupakan bagian dari tubuh Ichigo.

Orihime menidurkan Hikaru di kasur bukan menaruhnya di box bayi karena malam ini ia ingin tidur memeluk sang anak.

**CKLEK**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan Ichigo yang masuk kedalam kamar dan dibelakangnya ada Rukia juga Renji ikut masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kau belum tidur _Hime_?" Ichigo berjalan menghampiri Orihime yang duduk diam disamping Hikaru.

"Aku belum mengantuk,"

Merasakan kehadiran sang ayah, Hikaru-pun terbangun tapi bayi tampan ini tidak menangis malah mengulurkan kedua tangannya keatas meminta ayah atau ibunya untuk menggendongnya.

"Kenapa kau bangun jagoan," Ichigo mencium singkat pipi gembil Hikaru.

"Jadi ini anak yang kau maksud?" tanya Renji antusias.

"Ya, bukankah dia tampan sepertiku," jawab Ichigo penuh bangga memperlihatkan wajah sang buah hati pada Renji.

"Ck! Kau pede sekali, aku yakin kalau nanti anakku lebih tampan dan hebat darimu," ujar Renji yang tak mau kalah.

Rukia dan Ichigo terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, sementara itu Orihime masih diam tak tahu harus berkata apa karena canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa wajahnya mirip sepertimu, Ichigo," gumam Rukia.

"Karena dia memang anakku, lalu kau dan Renji kapan mempunyai anak? Padahal kalian duluan menikah dari aku tapi aku sudah mempunyai anak mendahuli kalian berdua," ledek Ichigo yang langsung membuat wajah Renji sedikit cemberut karena harus mengingat semua sikap serta ulah sang kakak ipar yang selalu mengganggunya saat tengah berduaan dengan sang istri, Rukia.

Iris abu-abu Orihime melebar mendengarnya, "A-apa maksud dari ucapanmu Ichigo?"

"Oh, aku lupa bilang kalau Rukia dan Renji sudah menikah tak lama setelah kepergianmu dari Karakura," jawab Ichigo menjelaskan.

Orihime kaget luar biasa mendengarnya, jika Rukia sudah menikah dengan Renji lalu bagaimana dengan Ichigo yang juga menyatakan perasaan cinta pada Rukia waktu itu.

"Apakah aku boleh menggendongnya Ichigo?" pinta Rukia.

"Boleh dan namanya adalah Hikaru Kurosaki," ujar Ichigo seraya memberikan sang buah hati pada Rukia.

"Nama yang bagus dan aku yakin anakmu akan tumbuh menjadi _Shinigami_ yang kuat sepertimu," puji Rukia seraya memandangi wajah Hikaru.

"Itu pasti." Sahut Ichigo senang.

Renji dan Rukia mengajak Hikaru bermain diluar kamar meninggalkan Orihime serta Ichigo berduaan didalam kamar karena pemuda bermata madu itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada Orihime.

"_Hime_," panggil Ichigo lembut tapi Orihime tak ber-reaksi dan terlihat diam membisu dengan wajah tertunduk.

**Grep**

Digenggamnya erat salah satu tangan Orihime, "_Hime_, ada apa?"

Orihime menatap Ichigo dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca karena merasa sedih mengetahui kalau perasaan cinta dari Ichigo ditolak oleh Rukia dan wanita _Shinigami _itu malah memilih menikah dengan Renji yang merupakan teman baik Ichigo di _Soul Society_.

**Tes**

Orihime menangis lebih tepatnya menangisi Ichigo karena ditolak padahal seharusnya ia merasa bahagia dengan begitu dihati Ichigo ada tempat untuknya tapi Orihime tidak bisa seperti itu hatinya ikut merasa sedih jika Ichigo terluka.

"Jangan menangis _Hime_," Ichigo mengusap pelan lelehan air mata dipipi Orihime.

"I-Ichigo..."

"Aku sudah melupakan semua perasaanku padanya. Kini ada satu gadis yang aku cintai dan selalu mencintaiku dengan setulus hati bahkan rela mengorbankan perasaan cintanya demi kebahagianku," ucap Ichigo seraya memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dihadapan Orihime.

"I-ini!?"

"Orihime maukah menikah denganku dan merawat Hikaru bersama-sama selamanya," ucap Ichigo penuh harap.

"A-aku..." Orihime ragu untuk menerima lamaran dari Ichigo.

"Apakah kau meragukan perasaanku? Dan masih berpikir kalau aku mencintai Rukia bukan dirimu," tebak Ichigo.

Orihime cukup terkejut mendengarnya karena tebakan dari Ichigo benar adanya.

"Aku mencintaimu _Him_e, hanya akan mencintaimu selamanya sampai lima kehidupan-pun aku akan selalu mencintaimu," ucap Ichigo tulus.

**Tes**

Orihime menangis mendengarnya, ucapanya sama seperti apa yang pernah di ucapkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu dimana Orihime akan mencintai orang yang sama dalam kelima kehidupan. Runtuh sudah pertahanan hati Orihime yang dibangunnya satu setengah tahun ini dengan ucapan Ichigo.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Ichigo." Ucap Orihime di iringi lelehan air mata.

**TBC**

**A/N : Biarkan saya berteriak kencang dan mengelap keringat karena harus memutar otak keras buat kelanjutan Fic ini. Mohon maaf kalau kelanjutannya agak mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

**Yang memakai akun Inoue sudah membalasnya dan yang tidkak memakai akun atau tidak login Inoue membalasnya disini.**

**blue : Terima kasih atas semangatnya^^**

**hime yamanaka : Saya juga suka banget sama pair ini dan terima kasih atas semangatnya.**

**Guest : Terima kasih atas sarannya tapi saya tidak bisa janji kalau tidak akan terjadi cinta segitiga tapi akan saya usahakan Fic ini cukup menarik untuk anda baca kembali.**

**no name : Ini sudah saya lanjutkan, terima kasih sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

**ichime-san : Ini sudah saya update semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.**

**nelli is my name : Terima kasih sudah mengatakan Fic ini bagus dan terima kasih juga sudah menyukai serta menyempatkan membaca Fic milik Inoue yang lainnya. Maafkan saya karena tidak bisa menambahkan Ulquiorra dalam pair ini karena takut nantinya saya kebablasan menjadikan Orihime bersama Ulquiorra bukannya Ichigo hehehe^^**

**Terima kasih atas riview serta semangatnya, saya merasa senang dan terharu saat melihat Riview dari Fic yang banyak tapi yang membuat Inoue lebih senang lagi karena semuanya menyukai pair ini dan Fic ini terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya serta semangatnya.**

**Untuk kelanjutan Fic ini Inoue tidak bisa update cepat karena Inoue Author yang mood-moodtan saat menulis Fic.**

**Jadi mohon sabar ya tapi akan saya usahakan agar tidak menelantarkan Fic ini terlalu lama.**

**Sekali lagi Inoue mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Reviewnya karena setiap Riview dari kalian semua adalah semangat serta energi untuk Inoue melanjutkan Fic ini kembali.**

**Inoue Kazeka**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Ichigo x Orihime x Aizen**

**~ Soul of Love ~**

**WARNING : TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC tingkat akut, OC, Alur cepat, EYD amburadul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dll. **

**Bagi yang tidak menyukai Pair ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya dan langsung tekan tombol ****BACK**** karena hanya akan membuat mata anda sakit, sebal saja saat membacanya****.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Sebuah undang pernikahan berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan pita senada menghiasi depan undangan ditambah corak bunga sakura memperindah tampilan undangan pernikahan dari Ichigo dan Orihime yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan. Hanya orang-orang terdekat yang menerima undangan dari pasangan berbahagia ini termasuk Uryuu Ishida, pemuda tampan bersurai hitam yang merupakan seorang _Quincy_.

Pemuda bermata minus ini memandang nanar undangan pernikahan Ichigo dan Orihime ditangannya. Entah saat menerima dan membacanya apakah ia harus merasa senang, sedih atau apa karena gadis yang sejak dulu diam-diam disukai Ishida menikah dengan Ichigo pemuda dambaannya.

Setelah kepergian Orihime yang tiba-tiba bahkan keberadaannya sama sekali tidak bisa dirasakan dimana-pun membuat Ishida berpikir kalau gadis pemilik senyuman seindah mentari itu sudah tiada namun setelah hampir dua tahun pergi dan kembali, kini gadis itu hadir dengan seorang bayi mungil bermata madu dan bersurai orange yang tak lain adalah anak kandung dari Ichigo, teman baiknya.

**Srek**

Ditaruhnya kembali undangan pernikahan itu dan pandangan matanya menatap lurus keluar jendela seraya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ishida," panggil seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih yang tak lain adalah ayahnya, Ryuken Ishida.

Ishida hanya menolehkan wajahnya menyahuti panggilan sang ayah.

"Apa kau serius ingin datang ke pesta pernikahan Ichigo dan Orihime?" tanya pria paruh baya ini seraya duduk disamping Ishida.

Ishida mengerutkan dahinya menatap bingung sang ayak karena pertanyaannya tadi, "Maksud ayah apa?"

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampan pria paruh baya ini, "Ayah tahu kalau kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada gadis bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu," jawabnya.

Kedua mata Ishida sedikit melebar, "Darimana ayah tahu soal itu? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun dan selalu merahasiakannya," aku Ishida.

"Insting orang tua dan ayah pernah memergokimu memandang penuh arti pada gadis itu saat datang menjengukmu dirumah sakit," katanyanya santai.

Ishida sedikit menundukkan wajahnya menatap sendu kartu undangan pernikahan merah muda ditangannya, "Ya, aku memang menyukainya ayah. Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, menurutku senyumannya sangat indah bak mentari disore hari," Ishida mulai mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sang ayah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Aku takut dan tak percaya diri karena tahu dihatinya sudah terisi oleh Ichigo," ujar Ishida sendu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya terlebih dahulu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu, diterima atau tidaknya itu urusan nanti dari pada kau menyesal seperti ini," ujarnya yang mengenai hati serta perasaan Ishida.

"Ya, kau benar," Ishida menatap nanar undangan pernikahan Orihime dan Ichigo ditangannya, "Aku akan berusaha menerimanya, asalkan Orihime bahagia aku-pun akan ikut bahagia," ucap Ishida.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu Ishida?"

"Ya, karena..."

"Cinta tak selalu harus dimiliki, bukankah seperti itu yang ingin kau katakan," sela sang ayah sinis.

Ishida terdiam dan mulutnya terkunci rapat mendendengar perkataan sang ayah.

"Mulutmu memang bisa berkata seperti itu, tapi hati serta perasaanmu tidak bisa berbohong. Kau pasti merasa sakit dan sedih saat tahu kalau gadis yang kau cintai menjadi milik orang lain," ujarnya.

Raut wajah sang ayah langsung berubah dan pandangan matanya terlihat dingin dan penuh hawa membunuh, "Kau siapa?" Ishida menatap tajam pada sang ayah.

"Ayahmu, memang kau tidak mengenaliku," jawabnya santai.

"Bukan! Kau bukan ayahku, dimana ayahku," Ishida bangun dari posisi duduknya lalu mengeluarkan panah _Quincy_ miliknya.

Pria bersurai putih pedek itu tersenyum sinis pada Ishida, "Jadi kau menyadarinya padahal penyamaranku sangat sempurna,"

**WHUSSS**

Sosok sang ayah berubah berganti menjadi seorang pria bersurai cokelat pendek mengenakan _Hakama_ berwarna putih. Kedua mata Ishida melebar sempurna melihat pria itu yang dikenalnya sebagai Sousuke Aizen sang buronan _Soul Society_.

"K-kau?!" serunya tak percaya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, bocah _Quincy_," sapa Aizen ramah.

Ishida menghunuskan panah _Quincy-_nya pada Aizen, "Mau apa kau kemari? Bukannya kau menghilang bahka hawa _Reiatsu_-mu tidak terasa dimana-pun," ujar Ishida dengan nada tinggi.

"Itu berarti kemampuan kalian tidak meningkat dan bisakah kau turunkan senjatamu, karena aku datang untuk berbicara padamu bukan bertarung denganmu," Aizen tersenyum tipis.

"Apa? Berbicara!? Untuk apa aku berbicara padamu, kau adalah penjahat dunia roh dan musuh kami," Ishida masih membentangkan panah _Quincy_-nya dan kapan saja bisa melesatkan anak panahnya.

Aizen duduk santai seraya menopang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya tersenyum penuh arti pada Ishida, "Aku datang kemari untuk memberikanmu penawaran, berikan aku bayi Orihime dan aku akan kembalikan ayahmu," Aizen menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan pada Ishida.

Pria tampan bersurai hitam ini diam dan membulatkan kedua matanya, "A-pa?!" serunya tak percaya.

"Berikan aku jawaban sekarang karena waktu ayahmu tidak banyak," Aizen memperlihatkan gambar ayah Ishida yang kedua tangan serta kakinya terikat rantai roh dengan sebuah rantai roh ditengah-tengah dadanya yang membuktikan kalau sang ayah sudah bukan lagi manusia melainkan berupa roh.

"Ayah?!" seru Ishida panik, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada ayahku? Cepat kembalikan dia," teriak Ishida penuh amarah.

"Semuanya tergantung padamu," Aizen menyeringai kejam, "Mana yang akan kau pilih, melihat ayahmu mati atau berikan bayi Orihime padaku. Waktumu hanya tinggal beberapa puluh jam lagi," ancam Aizen pada pemuda _Quincy _itu.

"Dasar brengsek kau, Aizen!" hina Ishida penuh amarah.

Aizen tersenyum kecil menatap pemuda _Quincy_ itu, "Terima kasih atas pujiannya tapi aku kemari untuk mendengar pilihanmu?"

Ishida menurunkan panahnya dan meremas erat busur panahnya penuh amarah, "Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu." Ishida menyerah dan terpaksa menerima tawaran dari Aizen karena ia tidak punya pilihan sama sekali.

**Srek**

Aizen bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ishida, "Pilihan yang bagus." ucap Aizen dengan wajah tersenyum kejam.

**Ctek!**

Aizen menjetikkan salah satu jarinya dan pria bersurai hitam bermata _Emerald _muncul dibelakang, "Ulquiorra, lakukan tugasmu." Ujar Aizen dingin.

"Baik Aizen-_sama_." Sahut Ulquiorra kemudian sosoknya pergi menghilang bak angin.

Aizen mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya, memperlihatkan senyuman kemenangan karena berpikir rencananya akan berhasil.

Aizen dan Ulquiorra pergi meninggalkan Ishida yang berdiri mematung dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat disampingnya, "Ma-maafkan aku Inoue, Ichigo." Ujarnya penuh rasa bersalah.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan penjang berdiri termangu didepan jendela kamar menatap lurus pemandangan kota dimalam hari. Hembusan nafas berat dikeluarkannya berharap beban berat dan masalahnya hilang bersama hembusan nafasnya, kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri. Menurutnya pemandangan kota ini tidak berubah, masih sama seperti ketika ia meninggalkannya.

**Deg'**

Perasaan hati Orihime tiba-tiba tidak enak terlebih saat ini ia tengah merasa resah dan gelisah, memikirkan sesuatu yang sedang membebani hati dan pikirannya namun kegiatannya terusik karena tangisan keras dari sang buah hati.

"Huwaaa..." Hikaru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Orihime berlari cepat menghampiri putra semata wayangnya itu lalu menimang-nimangnya, "Cup, cup sayang, jagoan ibu," Orihime mengusap lembut punggung Hikaru.

Bayi tampan berusia sepuluh bulan ini masih tetap menangis walaupun sudah digendong dan timang-timang oleh sang ibu.

"Apa kau lapar sayang," Orihime membuka baju bagian depannya dan mulai menyusui sang buah hati.

Benar saja Hikaru langsung terdiam dan menghisap lahap air susu sang ibu.

Orihime tersenyum kecil menatap sang buah hati, "Ternyata jagoan ibu lapar,"

Malam ini Ichigo dan Karin sedang pergi ke _Soul Society_ karena beberapa jam yang lalu terjadi penyerangan besar-besaran di _Seiretei_ bahkan Ikaku serta Akira terluka parah dalam penyerangan itu sedangkan Yuzu dan sang ayah pergi ke super market membeli bahan makanan hal hasil malam ini Orihime sendirian dirumah bersama sang buah hati. Setelah menyusu hampir sepuluh menit Hikaru tertidur kembali, Orihime memandangi lamat-lamat wajah damai sang buah hati entah mengapa ia merasa akan berpisah jauh dengan Hikaru.

**Gyut~**

Orihime memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang anak, "Ibu sangat mencintaimu Hikaru, kau adalah segalanya bagi ibu,"

**Cup**

Diciumnya seluruh wajah sang buah hati dan Hikaru menggeliyat pelan karena ulah sang ibu.

**Tes**

**Tes**

Liquid bening mengalir deras dari kedua iris abu-abu milik Orihime.

Entah mengapa belakangan ini ia sangat emosional setelah menerima lamaran dari Ichigo dan dua hari lagi Ichigo akan menikahinya mengganti nama keluarganya menjadi Kurosaki, tapi masih ada yang mengganjal didalam hati Orihime. Wanita cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan ini merasa tidak yakin dengan keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Ichigo karena masih ragu pada perasaan yang dimiliki Ichigo untuknya, Orihime sangsi apakah pemuda tampan bermata madu itu benar-benar tulus mencintainya bukan karena dasar rasa tanggung jawab semata.

Andai saja kejadian malam itu tak terjadi dan Hikaru tidak terlahir ke dunia ini apakah Ichigo akan tetap menikahinya? Juga jatuh cinta padanya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan didalam benak Orihime mengenai pemuda bermata madu itu karena ia tahu kalau hati Ichigo sepenuhnya untuk Rukia. Tapi kini gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu telah menikah dengan Renji, teman baik Ichigo membuatnya memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa bersama pemuda bermata madu itu. Akan tetapi Orihime tidak mau Ichigo menikahinya hanya dasar tanggung jawab dan rasa bersalah semata sedangkan hatinya serta jiwanya ada pada orang lain.

Orihime duduk diam merenung dengan masih menggendong Hikaru dalam pelukkan posesifnya. Orihime sudah merasa sangat bahagia memiliki Hikaru didalam hidupnya, ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang serakah juga tamak dengan harus memiliki Ichigo.

"_Apa aku harus membatalkan pernikahan ini?" Pikir Orihime dalam hati._

**DUUUKKK**

Perisai pelindung yang mengelilingi rumah Ichigo bergetar, seakan-akan ada yang tengah hendak menjebolnya.

**Gyut~**

Orihime mengeratkan pelukkan pada sang buah hati karena merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ibu akan melindugimu, Hikaru." Batin Orihime.

**DUUKKK**

Sesorang masih berusaha menjebol perisai pelindung dan setelah mencoba beberapa kali akhirnya berhasil.

**WHUUSSS**

Angin kencang berhembus masuk kedalam kamar Ichigo dan membuat beberapa benda berterbangan, Orihime mempererat pelukkannya pada sang buah hati. Setelah angin menghilang kedua mata Orihime melebar sempurna melihat dua sosok pria berbeda warna rambut dan keduanya dikenal oleh Orihime.

"Ishida-_kun_!" seru Orihime.

"Dan A-Aizen!" Orihime menatap takut pada mantan penguasa _Hueco Mundo_ itu.

Aizen tersenyum lembut, "Senang kau masih mengingatku, Orihime," ucap Aizen.

Orihime melangkah mundur menjauh dari dua sosok pria itu, "Mau apa kau kemari Aizen? Pergilah, aku tidak akan memberikan putraku padamu," teriakknya dengan nada tinggi.

Seluruh tubuh Orihime gemetaran takut, bukan takut di lukai atau-pun dibunuh oleh Aizen tapi ia takut kalau Aizen akan mengambil anaknya dari sisinya untuk selama-lamanya.

**WHUUSSS**

Ke enam _Shunshun Rikka_ milik Orihime berterbangan disekitar tubuhnya membentuk sebuah perisai.

"Ishida lakukan tugasmu," perintah Aizen.

**Sringg**

Ishida menghunuskan panahnya pada Orihime, "Maafkan aku Inoue," gumam Ishida sebelum melesatkan anak panahnya ke perisai Orihime tapi anak panah _Quincy_-nya tidak mampu menembus perisai pelindung yang dibuat Orihime.

**Tranggg!**

Ishida mencoba kembali memecahkan perisai Orihime.

Dan dengan sekuat tenaga Orihime berusaha melindungi sang anak dari orang-orang jahat didepannya, "Ibu tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambilmu."

**CKELEK**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda bersurai orange yang tak lain adalah Ichigo tapi yang tengah berada didalam tubuh Ichigo adalah Kon, jiwa pengganti.

"Orihimeee..." teriak Kon panik.

Orihime menolehkan wajahya menatap Kon dan terbesit sebuah ide dari Orihime untuk bisa menyelamatkan sang anak, "Kon, tangkap Hikaru," teriak Orihime lantang kemudian melemparkan tubuh Hikaru dan dengan sigap Kon menangkapnya, "Bawa pergi Hikaru dari sini, cepat!"

"Huwaaa..." Hikaru menangis keras karena tubuhnya dilemparkan oleh sang ibu.

Aizen berjalan menghampiri Kon berusaha mengambil Hikaru dari tangannya tapi Orihime berusaha menghalanginya, "Cepat pergi dari sini, bawa putraku ke _Soul Society_," perintah Orihime dan dengan cepat Kon membuka pintu gerbang _Senkaimon_ dan pergi dengan berat hati meninggalkan Orihime yang tengah berada didalam bahaya.

**PRANG**

Perisai pelindung Orihime pecah berkeping-keping karena anak panah milik Ishida.

**JLEB**

Jantung Orihime ditusuk pedang hitam oleh Aizen dan tak lama tubuhnya jatuh ambruk bersimbah darah.

"Uekhh...Hi..ka..ru..." ucapnya sesaat sebelum kedua matanya tertutup.

Ishida memejamkan kedua matanya tak sanggup menatap wajah Orihime yang kesakitan, "Maafkan aku Inoe." Ucapnya sendu.

**Ctek!**

Aizen menjetikkan jarinya dan seorang pemuda bermata _Emerald_ muncul dihadapannya membawa pria paruh baya bersurai putih yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung Ishida, "Berikan pria itu padanya,"

**BRUK**

Ulquiorra melemparkan tubuh pria paruh baya itu pada Ishida.

"Ayah!" seru Ishida cemas.

"Sesuai dengan janjiku padamu aku kembalikan ayahmu dan terima kasih atas bantuannya, bocah _Quicny_," Aizen meraih tubuh Orihime dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_, "Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Ulquiorra." Ucapnya seraya masuk kedalam gerbang Senkaimon.

Ishida hanya bisa berdiri diam seraya mengepalkan tangannya menahan gejolak emosi serta amarahnya karena lagi-lagi mengkhianati temannya bahkan membawa Orihime kedalam bahaya besar, "Maafkan aku Inoue." Kata Ishida penuh sesal.

Aizen membawa tubuh Orihime pergi ke istananya, walaupun tidak mendapatkan Hikaru tapi dengan keberadaan Orihime bisa membuat _Hougyoku_ bisa disatukan kembali.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Kepulan asap putih tebal terlihat dibeberapa tempat di _Soul Society_ khususnya _Seiretei_ akibat serangan dari _Shinigami _kegelapan beberapa jam yang lalu, keadaan _Soul Society_ terlihat sedikit kacau dan hancur dibeberapa bagian karena penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Ulquiorra beserta anak buahnya. Musuh yang datang tidak bisa dianggap remeh karena mereka bisa mengambil semua kekuatan roh dari para _Shinigami_ dan menjadikannya kekuatan mereka sendiri, ini lebih berbahaya dari penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Yhwach beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tidak apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Tidak, lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Renji juga Byakuya,"

"Keduanya tidak mengalami luka serius dan untung saja kau datang diwaktu yang tepat," ucapnya penuh terima kasih.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "Sama-sama dan kalau semua sudah beres aku akan segera pulang,"

"Kau pasti rindu ingin bertemu Orihime dan Hikaru," ledek Rukia dengan tersenyum jahil pada Ichigo, "Padahal baru juga lima jam kalian berpisah tapi kau sudah rindu," kekeh Rukia.

**Blush**

Rona merah menghiasi wajah tampan Ichigo, "Ti-tidak kok, a-aku ha-hanya khawatir pada Hikaru," elak Ichigo gugup.

Rukia masih tertawa kecil menggoda Ichigo, "Jadi kau benar-benar mencintainya, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia serius.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya, "Ya, aku sangat mencintai mereka berdua, bagiku kini mereka adalah hidupku," jawab Ichigo penuh keyakinan.

Rukia terseyum senang mendengarnya, "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mudah berpaling, padahal dulu kau terlihat menggebu-gebu menyatakan cinta padaku bahkan menangis tersedu-sedu memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu," Rukia mengingatkan kembali kenangan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat Ichigo menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Tapi kau'kan menolakku dan memilih Renji, padahal aku lebih tampan juga keren darinya," ujar Ichigo penuh percaya diri.

"Siapa yang kau bilang lebih keren dan tampan darimu?" celetuk Renji yang berdiri dibelakang Ichigo dan Rukia.

Wanita cantik bersurai hitam ini langsung menghampiri sang suami, "Seharusnya kau tetap diruang perawatan bukannya berjalan-jalan ditempat ini," omel Rukia.

"Ck! Mana bisa aku tenang dan nyaman jika tidak ada dirimu," sahut Renji dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Rukia tersipu malu mendengarnya dan senyum lembut menghiasi wajah cantiknya, "Ayo, kita kembali ke ruang perawatan lukamu belum sembuh dan harus banyak berisitrahat, aku tidak mau kalau anakku lahir nantinya tidak memiliki seorang ayah," ucap Rukia tanpa sadar.

Renji terbengong dan Ichigo sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

Rukia langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri saat menyadari kalau ia keceplosan berbicara padahal ia ingin merahasiakan kehamilannya untuk sementara waktu dan mencari waktu yang tepat mengatakannya pada Renji.

**GREP**

Renji langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang istri lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tingi, "Terima kasih Rukia," ucapnya penuh bahagia.

"Renji, turunkan aku," protes Rukia karena malu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

Ichigo merasa senang mendengarnya karena kini Rukia tengah hamil dan akan menjadi seorang ibu serta orang tua sama sepertinya, yang sudah menjadi ayah dari Hikaru buah cintanya dengan Orihime. Walaupun Hikaru lahir karena perbuatan Ichigo yang waktu itu tidak sadar juga tak dilandasi cinta sama sekali tapi didalam hatinya, ia sangat mencintai dan menyangi Hikaru sebagaimana seorang ayah menyangi putranya.

"Aku ucapkan selamat padamu Renji," Ichigo menjabat tangan Renji.

"Terima kasih," sahut Renji.

Ichigo tersenyum jahil pada sepasang suami istri itu, "Ternyata kau pria gagah juga, kapan kalian melakukannya bukankah Byakuya selalu datang menggangu," ledek Ichigo yang langsung dihadiahi _death glare_ oleh Renji dan tatapan sebal dari Rukia.

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

Kon dalam tubuh Ichigo berlarian panik dengan menggendong Hikaru yang masih menangis menghampiri Ichigo, Renji dan Rukia.

"Kon?!" serunya Ichigo kaget.

Diraihnya Hikaru yang menangis dan ditimang-timangnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku dan sedang apa kau disini?" Ichigo melirik tajam pada Kon.

"Cup, sayang anak ayah," Ichigo mengusap-usap lembut punggung Hikaru mencoba menenangkan sang anak.

Rukia mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Ichigo, "Biar aku saja yang menenangkannya,"

"Baiklah," Ichigo memberikan Hikaru yang masih menangis pada Rukia dan wanita _Shinigami_ ini-pun pergi meninggalkan ketiga pria itu untuk menenangkan Hikaru dengan membuatkannya susu.

Nafas Kon terlihat terngeah-engah tak hanya itu saja wajahnya tampak pucat pasi dan ketakutan seperti habis melihat _Hollow _yang menyeramkan.

"Kon, coba kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Orihime?" cecar Ichigo.

"O-Orihime," jawabnya dengan nafas sedikit terputus-putus, "Aizen dan anak buahnya berhasil menculik Orihime," ucap Kon penuh rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-pun untuk menyelamatkan Orihime.

Kedua iris madu milik Ichigo melebar sempurna, "A-apa!?"

**JDGHERR!**

Bagaikan petir menyambar disiang bolong itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh Ichigo ketika mengetahui Orihime diculik oleh Aizen dan kejadian ini sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika dengan suka relanya Orihime pergi ketempat Aizen demi keselamatan mereka semua. Tapi kali ini Aizen datang membawa Orihime setelah menyerangnya, entah keadaan Orihime baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu Ich..."

**DRAP!**

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Ichigo langsung berlari meningalkan Renji dan Kon lalu menuju gerbang _Senkaimon_ untuk mencari keberadaan Aizen.

"Ck! Dia selalu saja pergi saat aku sedang berbicara," gerutu Renji.

"Hei, Ichigo tunggu!" teriak Renji mengejar Ichigo menuju gerbang _Senkaimon_.

**DRAAP**

**DRAAP**

"_Hime." Batinya sedih._

**SREETT...**

"Berhenti!" Renji merentangkan kedua tanganya menghadang langkah kaki Ichigo.

Pria bersurai merah ini meminta Ichigo untuk tetap berada di _Soul Sociey_ karena keberadaan Aizen sulit terlacak dan ditemukan, ditambah saat ini keselamatan Hikaru juga sangat penting mengingat kekuatan yang ada didalam bayi berusia sepuluh bulan itulah yang sangat di inginkan oleh Aizen.

"Minggir, Renji! Jangan halangi aku," teriak Ichigo.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu Ichigo, aku yakin Orihime akan baik-baik saja," Renji berusaha menenangkan Ichigo.

"Tidak Renji, biarkan aku..."

**Grep~**

Renji meremas erat kedua pundak Ichigo dan menatap wajahnya tajam, "Kubilang tenangkanlah dirimu Ichigo, jangan bertindak bodoh. Aku dan semuanya akan berusaha mencari keberadaan Aizen, jadi tenangkanlah dirimu," teriak Renji.

Ichigo diam menatap nanar temannya itu lalu ditundukkannya dalam wajahnya, "Bagaimana bisa aku tenang disaat orang yang kucintai berada dalam bahaya."

Renji diam membisu melihat keadaan Ichigo yang terlihat rapuh dan lemah, padahal ia adalah _Shinigami_ terkuat karena mampu mengalahkan Yhwach yang bahkan Komandan tertinggi Genryusai Yamamoto saja tidak mampu mengalahkan ketua dari para _Quincy_ itu dan tewas dalam pertarungan saat melawanya.

Renji sendiri sedikit mengerti dan memahami perasaan Ichigo yang merasa sedih, cemas juga bingung dengan keadaan Orihime. Jika ia ada diposisi Ichigo, pasti sebagai seorang suami Renji akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan sang istri.

"Tabahkanlah hati dan perasaanmu Ichigo, kita berdoa dan berharap saja kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Renji menepuk pelan pundak kanan Ichigo.

"Sekarang kau jaga dan lindungi Hikaru, karena yang mereka inginkan adalah anakmu dan aku percaya Aizen tidak akan membunuh Orihime." Ucap Renji penuh keyakinan mencoba membuat temannya tidak tambah bersedih.

"Terima kasih, Renji." Sahut Ichigo sendu.

Berita diculiknya Orihime membuat heboh dan panik semua orang termasuk _Soul Society_, Ichigo merasa bersalah karena meningalkan Orihime dan sang anak di rumah sendirian, andai saja ia tidak meninggalkan mereka berdua mungkin kejadian seperti ini tidak terjadi. Tapi Isshin selaku sang ayah menasehatinya untuk tidak terlalu menyalahkan diri mengingat Ichigo pergi karena tugas serta kewajibannya sebagai seorang _Shinigami_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita bersurai oranye kecokelatan dengan mengenakan dress putih panjang berbahan sutra kualitas terbaik duduk diam di atas sebuah ranjang besar dengan pandangan mata kosong. Sudah lebih dari satu jam wanita cantik itu duduk diam seperti itu, tak ada sepatah kata-pun yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya bahkan saat jemari lentik juga bibir tipis milik Aizen mengecup seluruh bagian wajahnya wanita ini diam seribu bahasa dan sosoknya terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"Kau tampak terlihat cantik, Orihime," Aizen memainkan helaian rambut panjang Orihime dan sesekali menciumnya, "Seluruh dunia akan kumiliki, termasuk kau." Ucapnya dingin.

Orihime masih diam seribu bahasa dan bibirnya terkatup rapat itu karena jiwanya sebagai Orihime Inoue terkunci karena tertusuk pedang hitam milik Aizen, orang yang sudah ditusuk pedang Aizen akan menjadi seperti boneka dan menuruti semua perintahnya karena Aizen mengendalikan jiwa, hati serta pikiran mereka semua.

"Aizen-_sama_," panggil Ulquiorra penuh hormat.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra?" tanya Aizen dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Orihime.

"Semuanya sudah hadir dan menunggu kedatangan anda," jawab Ulquiorra tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya.

**SREK**

Aizen bangun dari sisi Orihime, "Baiklah, aku akan kesana dan suruh seseorang untuk menjaganya karena ia adalah calon Ratuku."

"Baik, Aizen-_sama_." Ulquiorra membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Keduanya pun pergi dari kamar Orihime dan menuju ke ruang pertemuan untuk menyusun rencana penyerangan besar-besaran serta penghancuran _Soul Society_ dan dunia manusia, kali ini tidak boleh ada kegagalan seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu mengakibatkan Aizen harus dikurung selama dua puluh ribu tahun.

**BLAAMM**

Pintu kamar tertutup keras dan Aizen mengunci rapat kamar Orihime agar wanita cantik itu tidak bisa kabur dan pergi dari tempat ini, walaupun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat seluruh jiwa, hati serta pikirannya Aizen yang mengendalikan.

**Tes**

Setetes air mata keluar dari iris abu-abu milik Orihime, walaupun bibirnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa tapi didalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia menjerit sedih dan ketakutan pada Aizen. Andai saja ia bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan pasti saat ini Orihime sudah pergi lari dari istana Aizen. Tapi apa daya Orihime, seluruh jiwanya terkurung oleh Aizen dan tubuhnya bergerak menuruti semua perintah serta keinginan Aizen, kini ia adalah boneka hidup dari pria bermata cokelat itu suka atau tidak.

"I-c-h-i-g-o." Ucapnya di iringi lelehan air mata.

**TBC**

**A/N : Tolong jangan marahi Inoue karena menjadikan Aizen menjadi orang ketiga dalam Fic ini#Lari sembunyi.**

**Mohon maaf karena beru bisa melanjutkan Fic ini dan ketika di lanjutkan kelanjutannya malah seperti ini# Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua Riview dan semangatnya, Inoue sangat senang dan terharu karena masih banyak orang menyukai Pair ini mengingat banyak yang tidak menyukainya.**

**VQCristhya : Terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca Fic ini.**

**hime yamanaka : Kalau ditolak nanti mereka tidak jadi menikah donk? Ichigo sudah merasa sedih dan kehilangan atas kepergian Orihime kok, jadinya pas ada kesempatan Ichigo langsung bertindak#Upss!kok malah curhat*Abaikan***

**Semoga senang dengan kelanjutannya dan tidak mengecewakan anda.**

**kakuraishi deli-chan : Bukan Hikaru yang diculik tapi Orihime yang diculik sama Aizen.**

**Dwi341 : Terima kasih sudah menantikan Fic ini dan nama fb Inoue sama dengan nama pen di Fanfiction tapi Inoue jarang membukanya^^**

**Yelena219 : Maaf baru bisa update, semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.**

**Guest : Terima kasih sudah menyukai Fic ini dan maaf baru bisa mengupdatenya.**

**nelli is my name : Maaf baru bisa update dan semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.**

**INOcent Cassiopeia : Sudah diterima kok lamarannya tapi belum bisa menikah untuk sementara waktu^^.**

**tottiaavita : Maaf baru bisa update.**

**haaracha : Terima kasih banyak sudah menyukai Fic ini dan Inoue jadi terharu juga senang karena ini Fic bleach pertama kamu baca dan semoga suka dengan kelanjutannya.**

**Guest : Terima kasih dan maaf baru bisa update.**

**safira1718 : Terima kasih sudah bilang Fic ini keren dan kemunuclan Ulquiorra di Fic ini agak sedikit jadi jangan kecewa ya membaca kelanjutannya^^**

**Guest : Pasti dilanjutkan sampai tamat.**

**Bhion-san : Ini juga Fic pertama dengan pair langka ini dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca Fic ini, Inoue senang anda mau membacanya^^**

**Ade854 : Ini sudah saya lanjutkan dan maaf baru bisa update.**

**enissolikhah : Tentu saja, kan Hikaru penyatu kedua orang tuanya.**

**Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau meriview Fic ini dan semoga kelanjutannya tidak mengecewakan#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

**Untuk kelanjutan Fic ini Inoue tidak bisa janji cepat karena Inoue sedang mengetik Fic yang lainnya untuk dipublish jadi mohon bersabar^^**

**Inoue mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

**Inoue Kazeka.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Pair : Ichigo Kurosaki x Orihime Inoue x Aizen Sousuke**

**~ Soul of Love ~**

**WARNING : TYPO bertebaran dimana-mana, OOC tingkat akut, OC, Alur cepat, EYD amburadul, Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dll.**

**Bagi yang tidak menyukai Pair ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya dan langsung tekan tombol ****BACK**** karena hanya akan membuat mata anda sakit, sebal saja saat membacanya****.**

**PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Suasana di _Soul Society_ terlihat sunyi senyap setelah penyerangan dari anak buah Aizen beberapa jam yang lalu, bahkan bekas puing-puing bangunan hasil ledakan serta pertarungan masih berserakkan disekitar _Seretei_ membuat suasana sedikit mencekam. Dalam kejadian penyerangan tadi siang banyak korban berjatuhan tak hanya dari para _Shinigami_ juga warga kota ikut menjadi korban.

Dan karena kejadian ini, seluruh anggota _Gotei_ tiga belas diminta berkumpul. Kyoraku selaku Komandan tertinggi di _Gotei_ tiga belas mengadakan rapat darurat.

Seluruh Komandan berdiri rapih dengan dibelakang mereka para wakil Komandan masing-masing, termasuk Ichigo namun sayangnya wakil Komandannya Kira tidak bisa mendampinginya karena terluka cukup parah.

"Hirako! Aku ingin kau dan anak buahmu perketat penjagaan disekitar gerbang _Senkaimon_," perintah Kyouraku sang Komandan utama _Gotei_ tiga belas menggantikan posisi Komandan Yamamoto Genryusai yang tewas saat penyerangan _Quincy_ beberapa tahun lalu.

"Baik," Sahut Hirako.

"Dan aku harap Komandan Kurotsuchi dengan alat ciptaannya mampu mengetahui dimana keberadaan Aizen," lirik Komandan bersurai panjang bergelombang ini.

Kurostsuchi menghela nafasnya cepat, "Aku dan anak buahku sudah berusaha mencari keberadaan Aizen tapi sampai saat ini aku belum bisa menemukannya. Bahkan _Reiatsu_-nya sama sekali tidak terdeteksi oleh alat ciptaanku," sahut Komandan berpenampilan aneh serta nyetrik ini.

Kyoraku mengelus-engeluskan dagunya seraya berpikir sejenak mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini, "Sepertinya, kita membutuhkan bantuan dari Urahara Keisuke," usul Kyoraku ditengah-tengah rapat.

"Bukan ide yang buruk dan aku setuju akan hal itu," sambung Hirako.

Disaat semua para Komandan mendengarkan rapat dan mengatakan pendapat lain hal dengan Ichigo yang berdiri mematung memikirkan keadaan Orihime serta sang buah hati, Hikaru.

Komandan berkuncir satu ini melirik ke arah Ichigo yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya terus diam tak mengeluarkan suara, "Ehem..." dehem Kyoraku agak keras, "Bagaimana pendapatamu Ichigo, mengenai ide ini?" tanya Kyoraku.

Ichigo terlonjak kaget dan hanya dapat berkata, "Hah?!" bingung menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Ketua Komandan karena sejak tadi tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan dari teman-temannya.

Kyoraku tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi serta sikap Ichigo yang bingung, "Sepertinya hanya tubuhmu saja yang berada ditempat ini tapi hati serta pikiranmu tidak disini," sindir Kyouraku.

Ichigo sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, "Ma-maafkan aku..." ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Itu hal yang wajar Ichigo, mengingat Orihime diculik dan anakmu tengah menjadi incaran Aizen. Tapi sebagai salah satu Komandan _Gotei_ tiga belas kau tidak boleh melupakan tugas dan kewajibanmu untuk melindungi _Soul Society_," ucap Kyoraku yang membuat Ichigo diam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Semua teman-temannya hanya bisa memandang nanar pada pemuda bersurai orange itu. Apa yang tengah menimpa Ichigo cukup berat.

Rapat-pun dibubarkan mengingat hari sudah larut malam dan mereka semua butuh istirahat mengumpulkan tenaga. Kyoraku akan meminta bantuan Kesuke Urahara mantan Komandan _Gotei_ tiga belas yang beberapa puluh tahun lalu diusir _Soul Society_.

**TAP**

Ichigo melangkah-kan kakinya cepat meninggalkan ruang rapat bahkan tidak menggubris teriakkan dari Renji.

"Huh! Selalu saja seperti ini." Dengus Renji sebal karena lagi-lagi Ichigo pergi begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelap dan pemandangan menyeramkan itu yang bisa lihat dan ditangkap dari kedua mata abu-abu milik Orihime tak kala dirinya duduk diam memandangi pemandangan istana Aizen. Tempat ini lebih menyeramkan juga gelap di bandingkan dengan _Hueco Mundo_. Keadaanya saat ini sama seperti dulu ketika dirinya diculik oleh Ulquiorra, dimana Orihime selalu berdiri dibawah jendela menatap bulan.

Tapi kini, Orihime tidak bisa melakukannya. Kedua tangan serta kakinya terasa kaku tak bisa digerakkan sesuai keinginan dan mulutnya terkunci rapat hanya bisa diam serta menatap datar apa yang dilihat serta rasakan.

Orihime benar-benar tak ubahnya seperti boneka hidup. Dan Aizen-lah yang memegang kendali penuh atas dirinya, pria bermata cokelat itu bebas melakukan serta memerintahkan apapun pada Orihime, termasuk saat ini duduk di pangkuan Aizen seraya menyandar di dada bidang mantan Raja _Hueco Mundo_ itu memandang pemandangan di sekitar istana.

Jari jerami Aizen terus mengelus helaian rambut panjang Orihime, "Apakah kau suka tinggal disini _Hime_," ujarnya pelan.

"Ya," sahut Orihime cepat.

Pandangan mata Orihime terlihat kosong menatap hamparan luas tanah gersang bak sebuah gurun tandus dengan banyaknya _Menos Grande_ berkeliaran disekitar istana.

"Bagus,"Aizen mengecup pelan puncak kepala Orihime, "Karena selamanya kau akan tinggal ditempat ini bersamaku," Aizen melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Orihime dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Orihime.

Keduanya terlihat intim dan mesra sekali membuat anak buah Aizen yang berjenis kelamin wanita merasa cemburu, iri serta benci pada Orihime karena bisa dekat bahkan dengan lantang pria tampan bermata cokelat itu mengatakan kalau Orihime adalah calon Ratu di kerajaan ini. Sebuah posisi yang banyak diinginkan serta diperebutkan oleh banyak wanita agar bisa duduk bersanding di kursi singgasana istana bersama Aizen.

Tapi andaikan mereka semua tahu, Orihime tidak menginginkan posisi ini apalagi bersanding dengan Aizen karena ia tidak mencintai atau mengharapkan Aizen ada didalam kehidupannya.

"_Ichigo-kun," Batin Orihime lirih._

Saat ini Orihime hanya bisa menangis serta berteriak didalam hati karena mulutnya terkunci rapat.

**Srekk**

Aizen masih setia memainkan helaian rambut Orihime dan sesekali mencium kepala Orihime menyesap aroma rambut Orihime. Walau banyak orang mengatakan kalau Sousuke Aizen adalah pria kejam, jahat, sadis dan tak memiliki perasaan sama sekali tapi jauh didasar lubuk hati yang terdalam pria bermata cokelat ini memiliki hati dan setitik rasa tumbuh dihatinya untuk Orihime.

**GYUT~**

Aizen mendekap erat tubuh ramping Orihime, "_Hime_," bisiknya mesra.

Bibir Orihime terkatup rapat dan tak ada raut ekspresi apapun diwajahnya bahkan ketika Aizen mulai menciumi lehernya, Orihime masih menutup mulutnya rapat dan kedua matanya menatap kosong sosok Aizen.

"Apakah kau begitu mencintainya hingga tidak ada diriku dimatamu," ucap Aizen lirih.

Dulu segala cara dan upaya sudah dilakukan Aizen untuk membunuh perasaan dihatinya tapi ia tak mampu perasaan itu masih tetap ada dan muncul dihatinya. Padahal tak banyak waktu atau hal yang dihabiskan Aizen bersama Orihime, dirinya hanya pernah meminta Ulquiorra untuk membawa wanita pemilik iris abu-abu itu ke _Hueco Mundo_ karena tertarik dengan kekuatan Orihime dan ketika berada di _Hueco Mundo,_ tak sekali-pun ia menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan wanita bermata abu-abut itu.

Tidak seperti ketika Aizen masih tinggal di _Soul Society_ dan menjadi bagian dari _Gotei_ tiga belas. Dirinya dekat dengan Momo Hinamori, sang wakil komandan tapi dihatinya tidak ada perasaan cinta sedikit-pun dan hanya menganggap gadis bersurai hitam bercepol satu itu sebagai teman baik tidak lebih.

"Lihat kedua mataku, _Hime_," perintah Aizen seraya memegangi dagu Orihime.

Saat ini Orihime sudah jatuh tertidur dengan posisi Aizen diatasnya, "Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku, _Hime_," Aizen mengelus lembut pipi Orihime.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aizen-_sama,_" jawab Orihime datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali karena memang Orihime tidak mengucapkannya dari dalam hati.

Walaupun ungkapan cinta yang dikatakan oleh Orihime adalah sebuah kepalsuan semata tapi Aizen tetap senang dan bahagia mendengarnya, "Terima kasih, _Hime_." Diciumnya kembali bibir Orihime yang menurutnya sangat manis dan menjadi candu tersendiri baginya.

"Kau milikkku dan selamanya hanya milikku, _Hime_." Desis Aizen seraya mendekap erat tubuh Orihime.

**TAP**

Seorang pria bersurai hitam bermata _Emerald_ berjalan menghampiri keduanya, "Aizen-_sama_," panggilnya penuh hormat.

"Ada apa Ulquiorra?" liriknya tajam karena menganggu kegiatannya.

"Ini sudah saatnya melakukan penyerangan,"

Aizen menatap keluar istananya dan melihat bulan bersinar penuh, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.

**SRUUKKK**

Aizen bangun dari posisinya lalu membantu Orihime untuk bangun serta membenarkan dress Orihime yang sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya, "Apakah semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Aizen dingin.

"Sudah," jawab Ulquiorra cepat.

"Bagus," Aizen tersenyum senang.

Aizen berdiri menjulang menatap dingin hamparan gurun pasari nan luas dihadapannya, "Saatnya aku membalas kalian semua." Desis Aizen.

**SRAAKK**

Diambilnya _Hougyoku_ ditengah dada Aizen, "Benda ini memang memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa besar tapi..." Aizen memasukkan benda bulat hitam itu ke dahi Orihime, "Jika benda ini menyatu dengan tubuhmu akan menimbulkan kekuatan yang lebih dasyat," ucap Aizen dengan wajah tersenyum lebar.

**WHUUUSSSS~**

Cahaya putih kebiruan langsung menyilaukan kedua mata Ulquiorra dan Aizen. Bisa Aizen dengar teriakkan serta jeritan keras dari Orihime yang merintih kesakitan, namun kedua pria berbeda warna mata ini terlihat santai dan biasa saja tidak ada raut wajah khawatir atau-pun takut.

"Tahanlah _Hime_," ujar Aizen.

Perlahan-lahan sinar yang menyelimuti Orihime pudar dan mereka berdua menemukan Orihime telah bertranspormasi menjadi sosok berbeda bahkan nyaris tak dikenali jika saja iris matanya tidak berwarna abu-abu.

Rambut oranye kecokelatan milik Orihime berubah menjadi hijau kebiruan dengan _Hougyoku_ berada ditengah dahinya dengan lima kelopak bunga mengitarinya bahkan kini dipunggungnya terdapat sayap seperti kelopak bunga yang ada didahinya.

**CRIINGG**

Cahaya kuning ke emasan keluar dari dahi Orihime.

**SUOSHHHH**

**SYUT**

Ke enam _Shunshun Rikka_ milik Orihime keluar dari jepit rambut miliknya. Namun kali ini mereka berenam keluar menjadi sosok besar seperti manusia.

"Kami adalah _Shunshun Rikka_, pelindung juga kekuatan milik anda," ucap mereka bersamaan pada Orihime.

Mereka berenam berlutut memberikan hormat pada Orihime yang merupakan Tuan juga pemilik kekuatan mereka semua karena terlahir dari kekuatan roh Orihime.

"Aku Hinagiku!"

"Aku Baigon!"

"Aku Lily!"

"Kekuatan kami adalah _Santen Kesshun_!" teriak ketiganya bersamaan.

"Aku Shun'o!"

"Aku Ayame!"

"Kekuatan kami adalah _Soten Kishun_!" teriak Shun'o.

Dan yang terakhir adalah pria bersurai hitam dengan gaya rambut _Chonmage_, ketua dari mereka semua.

"Namaku Tsubaki!"

"Dan kekuatanku adalah _Koten Zashun_!" ucap Tsubaki lantang dari balik maskernya.

Aizen tersenyum senang melihatnya karena dengan begini ia yakin bisa menghancurkan _Soul Society_ dan menguasai dunia roh.

**TAP**

Perlahan-lahan Orihime berjalan menghampiri Aizen dan Ulquiorra, pandangan matanya terlihat dingin serta dipenuhi aura membunuh berbeda sekali dengan Orihime yang tadi, "Aizen-_sama_," panggil Orihime dingin.

Salah satu sudut bibir Aizen terangkat, "Siapkan seluruh anak buahmu Ulquiorra, hari ini kita hancurkan _Soul Society_ dan dunia manusia,"

"Baik, Aizen-_sama_," sahut Ulquiorra patuh.

Aizen tersenyum sinis, "Akan aku berikan kalian semua kejutan," ujar Aizen senang seraya melingkarkan salah tangannya ke pinggang Orihime.

Entah hal jahat apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh pria bermata cokelat ini tapi sepertinya akan ada hal buruk menimpa dunia manusia dimana teman-teman Orihime tinggal.

Bersama Ulquiorra dan Orihime, ia pergi menemui seluruh anak buahnya yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi berperang. Kali ini Aizen tak akan gagal seperti dua tahun yang lalu dimana ia kalah ditangan Ichigo, karena ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya juga adanya Orihime disisinya membuat kekuatannya semakin bertambah kuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pasang _Kekkai_ ditempat ini," perintah Hirako pada anak buahnya.

"Baik, Komandan,"

**WHUSSSS**

Empat pilar tinggi langsung berdiri kokoh mengitari gerbang _Seiretei_ bagian barat dan sebuah cahaya putih melingkupi tempat ini. Perisai pelindung buatan Urahara ini mampu melindung serta menahan serangan jenis apapun bahkan serangan _Hollow_ setingkat _Espada_ tak bisa menembusnya karena sudah diperkuat.

Dan setelah kejadian penculikkan Orihime serta penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh anak buah Aizen. Pihak _Soul Society _memperketat penjagaan disetiap pintu masuk gerbang _Senkaimon_ bahkan untuk sementara waktu para _Shinigami_ dilarang untuk keluar masuk dunia manusia demi keamanan _Soul Society_ juga Hikaru, anak Ichigo yang memang kekuatannya sedang di incar oleh Aizen.

Walau-pun _kekkai _sudah dipasangan diseluruh _Soul Society_ namun penjagaan tetap dilakukan takut-takut terjadi serangan mendadak seperti waktu itu. Disaat seluruh teman-teman _Shinigami_-nya tengah sibuk, lain hal dengan Ichigo yang juga sedang sibuk mendiamkan Hikaru yang tengah rewel dan menangis.

Ichigo terus mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya dengan seorang balita bersurai sepuluh bulan dengan warna rambutnya terus menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Huwaaa..." Hikaru terus menangis kencang.

"Cup, cup sayang," Ichigo menimang-nimang sang buah hati berusaha menenangkannya.

Semua cara sudah Ichigo lakukan untuk menenangkan sang buah hati, tapi tak ada satu-pun yang berhasil dan Hikaru masih menangis membuat Ichigo pusing tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kepala Ichigo terasa mau pecah karena bingung dan pusing menenangkan sang buah karena terus menangis lebih dari satu jam. Dirinya lebih baik memilih terjun ke medan pertempuran melawan para _Hollow_ daripada mengurusi sang buah yang sangat menguras tenaga dan hati.

"Ayah mohon, tenanglah Hikaru," Ichigo masih menimang-nimang sang buah hati.

**SREEKKK**

Pintu ruangan kamar pribadi Ichigo terbuka dan seorang wanita cantik bersurai orange bergelombang menghambur masuk, "Ichigo!" serunya.

"Rangiku!? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan masih mendekap Hikaru yang menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau Nelliel bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Orihime walaupun samar-samar," jawab Rangiku yang dibalas senyuman senang dari Ichigo, "Benarkah itu!"

"Ya, dan..." Rangiku melirik Hikaru yang menangis dalam dekapan Ichigo, "Sini aku coba mengendongnya," diraihnya Hikaru dari dekapan Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, Rangiku," ucap Ichigo penuh kelegaan.

Rangiku menimang-nimang Hikaru, "Cup sayang,"

Tangis Hikaru reda ketika digendong Rangiku dan tanpa diduga kalau tangan Hikaru terulur keatas menarik helaian rambut orange milik Rangiku yang menjuntai kebawah, "Kau rindu pada ibumu," ujar Rangiku lembut.

Hikaru tertawa lebar menatap Rangiku, mungkin warna rambut yang dimiliki Rangiku hampir sama dengan Orihime dan bayi mungil bermata madu ini menganggapnya sebagai sang ibu.

"Sepertinya anakmu lapar," ujar Rangiku.

Ichigo langsung berlari mengambil botol susu dan memberikannya pada Rangiku,"Pelan-pelan minumnya, sayang." Rangiku menatap gemas Hikaru yang menghisap susu dibotolnya dengan lahap.

Setelah meminum susunya hingga habis, Hikaru langsung terlelap tidur dalam dekapan Rangiku.

"Apakah dia sudah tidur?" tanya Ichigo sepelan mungkin.

Rangiku menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah tampan pria bersurai orange ini. Dielusnya lembut helaian rambut orange Hikaru dan dipandangi lamat-lamat sang buah hati yang terlelap tidur dalam dekapan Rangiku setelah hampir satu jam menangis membuat bingung serta panik Ichigo.

Mungkin Hikaru menangis juga rewel karena merindukan sosok sang ibu, mengingat biasanya jam segini Orihime akan menyusuinya lalu menimang-nimang bayi berusia sepuluh bulan itu hingga terlelap tidur dalam dekapannya. Dan untung saja ada Rangiku datang membantu Ichigo menenangkan Hikaru.

"Aku akan menaruh Hikaru di..."

"Jangan taruh Hikaru didalam box bayi, aku ingin tidur didekatnya malam ini," ujar Ichigo pada wanita cantik bersurai orange bergelombang itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menaruhnya diatas _Futon_," Rangiku memenuhi keinginan Ichigo.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Rangiku. Aku sangat tertolong," ucap Ichigo penuh terima kasih pada wakil Komandan divisi sepuluh itu.

"Sama-sama dan beristirahatlah kau jangan terlalu cemas memikirkan keadaan Orihime, kita semua pasti akan menemukannya dan aku harap Nelliel bisa mengetahui dimana keberadaan Orihime" Ucap Rangiku memberi semangat.

"Terima kasih,"

"Aku pergi dulu Ichigo, jika ada apa-apa panggil aku saja," ujarnya seraya melenggang pergi dari kamar Ichigo.

Ketika keluar kamar Rangiku mendapati Karin berdiri didepan kamar Ichigo, "Kar..."

"Ssstttt..." Karin menaruh salah satu jari dimulutnya meminta Rangiku untuk tidak berkata apa-pun takut sang kakak mengetahuinya kalau sejak tadi ia berdiri didepan kamar karena cemas pada Ichigo.

Rangiku tersenyum kecil pada Karin lalu berjalan kembali. Mungkin Karin berdiri didepan kamar Ichigo untuk melihat keadaan sang kakak namun tak berani juga takut untuk menghampiri.

**TAP**

Ichigo berjalan meringsut mendekat pada sang buah hati.

Diusapnya lembut helaian rambut orange yang warnanya sama dengan milik Ichigo, "Ayah berjanji akan menolong ibumu dan membawanya pulang agar kita semua bisa berkumpul kembali," ucapnya penuh kelembutan.

"Kau adalah hadian terindah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan dan ayah sangat menyangimu Hikaru." Kata Ichigo dengan pandangan mata penuh cinta menatap wajah sang buah hati.

Dan dari celah pintu kamar Ichigo, diam-diam Karin memandang sedih sang kakak yang tengah memeluk Hikaru, "Kakak," ucapnya lirih.

Demi keamanan Hikaru sementara waktu bayi berusia sepuluh bulan itu tinggal di _Soul Society_ agar mendapatkan perlindungan penuh dari para _Shinigami_. Mengingat kekuatan tersembunyi dari Hikaru-lah yang tengah di incar oleh Aizen demi bisa memuluskan rencana penghancuran dunia roh serta menguasai dunia manusia. Entah kekuatan apa yang dimiliki oleh Hikaru, membuat Aizen begitu menginginkan bayi mungil bermata madu ini.

"Karin," panggil Kira pelan.

Pemuda tampan bersurai kuning ini datang membawa nampan berisikan makanan untuk Ichigo karena sejak pagi Ichigo belum makan sama sekali karena sibuk mengurus Hikaru dan mencari keberadaan Orihime.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, bukankah kau sedang terluka,"

"Aku ingin..."

"Apakah itu untuk kak Ichigo?" Karin melirik nampan yang dibawa Kira.

"Ya," sahut Kira singkat.

**GRAP**

Karin mengambilnya dari tangan Kira, "Biar aku saja yang membawakannya, kau bisa kembali keruanganmu untuk beristirahat dan lagi pula luka mu belum sepenuhnya sembuh," ucap Karin.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah kau beristirahat saja jangan membantah," ujar Karin dengan nada tegas.

"Baiklah dan katakan pada Komandan untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Selamat malam, Karin," ucapnya datar kemudian Kira pergi.

**SRAAKKK**

Karin membuka pelan pintu geser kamar Ichigo, "Kak Ichigo,"

"Karin?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan itu..." Kedua mata Ichigo melirik nampan kecil berisikan makanan ditangan Karin, "Apa kau yang membuatnya?"

"Tidak. Kira yang membuatnya dan aku hanya mengantarkan saja," jawab Karin.

Ichigo bernafas lega mendengarnya karena masakan Karin tidak enak menurut Ichigo dan rasanya kalah jauh dari masak-kan Yuzu.

"Wajah tidurnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan sekali," ujar Karin pelan pada keponakan semata wayangnya itu, "Tapi kenapa gen-nya lebih banyak darimu bukan Orihime," celetuk Karin.

Raut wajah Ichigo langsung berubah sendu dan sedih ketika mendengar kata 'Orihime'. Gadis bersurai hitam panjang ini langsung menutup rapat mulunya karena keceplosan membicarakan Orihime.

"Maafkan aku, kak Ichigo," kata Karin penuh sesal.

**Sruk**

Diusapnya lembut puncak kepala Karin, "Tidak, maaf sudah membuat kau dan yang lainnya khawatir,"

Karin menatap sendu sang kakak, "Aku yakin dan percaya kalau kak Orihime pasti baik-baik saja," ucap Karin memberikan semangat pada sang kakak.

"Terima kasih,"

"Kalau begitu, makanlah. Sejak pagi kakak belum makan apapun dan aku tidak ingin kakak sakit," Karin menyodorkan makanan yang dibawanya.

Ichigo langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Pemuda bermata madu ini sangat senang karena keluarga serta teman-temannya begitu baik serta perhatian padanya. Akan Ichigo selamatkan dan bawa pulang kembali Orihime, bagaimana-pun tidak akan ia biarkan kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu terulang kembali.

"_Tunggu, aku Hime." Gumam Ichigo dalam hati._

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Menyesal dan merasa sangat bersalah itulah yang dirasakan oleh Ishida. Karena dirinyalah Orihime diculik dan panah milik Ishidalah yang berhasil memecahkan perisai pelindung yang dibuat Urahara untuk menghalau setiap roh, _Hollow _juga anak buah Aizen untuk mendekati Hikaru serta Orihime. Satu-satunya yang bisa menghancurkan perisai itu adalah panah _Quincy _milik Ishida tidak ada yang lain karena itulah Aizen memanfaatkan Ishida dengan menculik sang ayah.

"Inoue," gumamnya lirih.

Pria tampan bersurai hitam ini benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Orihime serta Ichigo, andai saja ia adalah orang yang kuat pastinya bisa melawan Aizen dan Orihime tidak perlu jatuh ketangan Aizen. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dari pada terus menyesal dan meratapi apa yang sudah terjadi lebih baik Ishida melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Orihime dan mencegah rencana Aizen untuk menghancurkan _Soul Society_ juga dunia manusia.

"Ishida..." panggil seorang pria paruh baya bersurai hitam yang tak lain adalah Isshin Kurosaki, ayah kandung Orihime juga kakek dari Hikaru.

Ishida menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap datar mantan Komandan _Gotei_ tiga belas itu, "Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Tapi diculiknya Orihime bukan salahmu," ujar Isshin.

"Tapi paman karena aku Orihime..." Ishida menundukkan wajahnya tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Isshin memegangi pundak kanan Ishida, "Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu yang terpenting ayahmu selamat dan Orihime akan kita selamatkan,"

"Ya, paman. Aku pasti akan menolong Orihime demi menebus kesalahanku,"

Isshin tersenyum lebar mendengar semangat Ishida, "Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah waktunya makan malam dan Yuzu sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita, ayo kita turun dan makan bersama," ajak Isshin.

"Terima kasih, paman." Ishida berjalan mengekor dibelakang Isshin.

Untuk sementara Ishida beserta sang ayah tinggal dikediaman Isshin mengingat satu-satunya tempat yang aman adalah disini karena disekitar rumah ini masih dipasangi perisai walau beberapa waktu lalu Ishida sudah memecahkannya dan agar lebih mudah memantau keadaan Ryuken, ayah Ishida.

**Dheg'**

Perasaan Ishida tidak enak dan bisa dirasakan hawa _Reiatsu _yang besar serta menyesakkan dada. Ishida sangat mengenali hawa _Reiatsu_ ini, "Paman pasang _Kekkai_ level tinggi disini," pinta Ishida pada Isshin.

Ishida mengambil senjata _Quincy _miliknya, "Aku rasa Aizen dan anak buahnya datang ke kota ini sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu," ujar Ishida dengan mata menatap tajam ke arah langit.

***#***

**KRAAKKKKK**

Langit biru di kota Karakura terlihat terbelah lebar dan dari dalam robekkan langit terlihat seorang pria bersurai cokelat dengan rambut ditata kebelakang berjalan keluar seraya menggandeng tangan wanita cantik bersurai oranye kecokelatan dari robekkan langit.

Mereka berdua berdiri melayang diatas para penduduk kota Karakurayang tengah sibuk melakukan aktifitas.

"Kota yang indah," puji Aizen seraya meraih sesuatu dari balik _Hakama_ putih miliknya, "Tapi sayang aku akan menghancurkannya," dilemparkan dua buah kotak hitam keatas langit dan tak lama sebuah ledakan cahaya terjadi membuat orang-orang yang berada dibawah Aizen langsung melihat kearah langit dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka semua untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Orang-orang terlihat ribut dan saling berpendapat satu sama lain mengenai ledakan cahaya yang terjadi.

**KRAAAKKK**

Langit terbelah panjang dan kuku-kuku panjang serta tajam terlihat keluar dari dalam robekan langit.

Orang-orang terlihat kaget, syok, takut melihatnya. Dan tak lama jerit ketakutan menggema diseluruh kota.

"KYAAAA!" jerit orang-orang ketakutan.

"Monster!" teriak para penduduk Karakura.

**SRAAKK~**

Beberapa _Menos Grande_ keluar dari dalam robekan langit membuat orang-orang berlari ketakutan menyelamatkan diri.

**BRAAKKK!**

**BUUMMM**

Para _Menos_ _Grande_ berjalan ditengah kota Karakura, "GWHOAAAAA!" teriak para _Menos Grande_.

"AAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAA!"

Jerit ketakutan dan tangis terdengar keras menggema di seluruh kota tak kala para _Menos Grande _mulai menghancurkan kota juga memakan para jiwa manusia. Padahal seharusnya para _Menos_ _Grande_ tidak bisa terlihat mengingat mereka adalah mahkluk berupa roh dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihat serta menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Lari dan berteriaklah sekerasnya karena bagiku itu adalah melodi yang sangat indah," Aizen tersenyum bahagia melihat kekacauan di kota.

Suasana kota yang tadinya damai dan aman kini berubah menjadi kacau balau bahkan gedung-gedung bertingkat terlihat hancur dan terbakar terkena serangan para _Menos Grande_.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**WIIINGGGGG!**

Tanda alaram bahaya menggema diseluruh _Soul Society_ dan kupu-kupu hitam pembawa pesan berdatangan ke pada Komandan memberikan berita untuk berkumpul di _Gotei_ tiga belas karena ada hal penting serta gawat terjadi.

"Aizen dan seluruh anak buahnya menyerang kota Karakura," ucap Kyoraku yang membuat kaget semua Komandan berserta wakilnya.

Raut wajah Kyoraku berubah menjadi cemas dan sedih memandangi Ichigo yang berdiri disebelah kanannya, "Dan salah satu dari anak buah Aizen adalah Orihime," ucap Kyoraku.

Kedua mata madu milik Ichigo melebar sempurna mendengarnya, "I-itu ti-tidak mungkin..." ucap Ichigo tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo, tapi ini adalah kenyataan kalau Orihime ikut dalam kekacauan di kota Karakura," kata Kyoraku dengan berat hati.

Ichigo menundukkan wajahnya dalam tak bisa berkata apapun.

**Greet~**

Diremasnya kuat kedua tangan Ichigo menahan gejolak amarahnya.

"Persiapkan seluruh anak buah kalian dan Ichigo keluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu walaupun dia adalah orang yang kau cintai," ucap Kyoraku dingin.

"Ba-baik..." sahut Ichigo dengan setengah terpaksa.

Tak lama Kyoraku membubarkan rapat, seluruh _Shinigami_ pergi kedunia manusia dengan persiapan penuh mengingat kali ini musuh yang mereka hadapi tak mudah.

Ichigo menitipkan Hikaru pada Rukia untuk dijaga mengingat _Shinigami_ cantik bersurai hitam pendek itu tidak diperbolehkan pergi bertarung karena tengah hamil. Walaupun awalnya Rukia bersikeras ingin ikut bertarung tapi Renji melarangnya dan tetap meminta sang istri untuk berada di _Soul Society_ dengan penjagaan ketat dari keluarga Kuchiki.

"Aku titip Hikaru padamu Rukia," Ichigo memberikan Hikaru pada Rukia.

"Ya, akan aku jaga ia baik-baik," sahut Rukia seraya menggendong Hikaru.

Ichigo memandang sendu sang putra yang tengah tertawa lebar menatapnya tanpa tahu kalau keadaan diluar sana sedang gawat.

**Sruk**

Diusapnya lembut puncak kepala Hikaru, "Ayah akan pergi menyelamatkan ibumu dan setelah itu kita akan berkumpul lagi. Ayah sangat menyangimu Hikaru," ucap Ichigo sendu.

**TAP**

Renji berjalan mendekat pada sang istri lalu mencium puncak kepala Rukia, "Aku akan pergi Rukia,"

Rukia tersenyum lembut, "Hati-hati Renji, kami berdua menunggumu pulang," ucap Rukia lirih.

Telapak besar Renji meraba lembut perut datar Rukia dan tanpa sadar wanita cantik bersurai hitam ini menangis haru.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua," ucap Renji lembut membuat tangis Rukia semakin kencang.

**SYUT**

Kedua _Shinigami_ ini pergi menghilang dari hadapan Rukia dengan menggunakan _Shunpo_.

Didalam lubuk hatinya Rukia berdoa dan berharap kalau keduanya bisa pulang selamat juga membawa Orihime kembali.

**TBC**

**A/N : Apakah masih ada yang menantikan dan menunggu kelanjutan Fic ini?**

**Maafkan saya karena baru bisa mengupdatenya. Padahal niatanya mau publish tahun depan tapi berhubung punya waktu luang saya publish hitung-hitung nyicil hutang Fic.**

**Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau meriview Fic ini dan saya senang saat membacanya, yang memakai akun sudah saya balas dan yang tidak memiliki akun atau tidak login saya balas disini.**

**nelli is my name : Saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena mau membaca Fic ini walaupun sebenarnya anda tidak terlalu menyukai Pair ini tapi tak masalah buat saya. Dan mungkin kapan-kapan saya akan saya buat Fic tentang IshiHime.**

**vta : Terima kasih dan semoga senang dengan kelanjutannya.**

**lulubell : Maaf baru bisa publish sekarang.**

**ohana no haruno : Maaf baru bisa update. Ichigo benar-benar tulus mencintai Orihime di Fic ini^^, Rukia yang jagain Hikaru. Karena ini pairnya dan endingnya IchiHime kemungkinan mereka berdua tidak menikah. Di chapter depan Ishida akan bantuin Ichigo sekaligus menebus dosa dan kesalahannya.**

**Guest : Dinodainya gak banyak kok cuma sedikit.**

**Edwar newgate : Terima kasih dan maaf baru bisa update.**

**Guest : Sip^^**

**Guest : Maaf baru bisa publish.**

**juwita : Salam kenal juga dan selamat datang di fandom ini. Saya juga suka dan berharap pair ini jadi Canon. Segala cara akan Ichigo lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Orihime.**

**kychan : Terima kasih dan memang jarang Fic dengan pair ini bahkan bisa dibilang langka karena banyak yang tidak menyukai Pair ini#Malah curhat.**

**Saya tidak bisa janji cepat mengupdatenya dan moho sabar menunggu.**

**Jika berkenan read and riviewnya.**

**Ogami Benjiro**


End file.
